Do I Really Want To Go Back?
by Monsoon Explosion
Summary: COMPLETE - Hermione uses ancient magic to send her into the future, to her 7th year in Hogwarts, but everything’s different. Including a Gryffindor Draco Malfoy. Hermione falls for the boy but she has to go back? Or does she? Draco x Hermione
1. The Question

**This is Chapter 1 Rewritten, I didn't like the way it turned out the first time.**

**Title: Do I Really Want To Go Back?**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Hermione uses ancient magic to send her into the future, to her 7th year in Hogwarts, but everything's different. Including a Gryffindor Draco Malfoy. Hermione falls for the boy but she has to go back? Or does she? Draco x Hermione **

**Chapter One: The Question! **

            "Shove off Mudblood" Malfoy said, as he pushed her out of the line at the teller in Gringotts, "I was here first!"

            "Belt it Malfoy, you son of a bas…" She began, but was interrupted by Lucius Malfoy; he seemed to have his wand back after his release from Azkaban Prison.

            "Bet you haven't seen your pathetic friend Potter yet have you, you filthy girl?" Lucius said, Malfoy sneering in the background, "To busy now for a Mudblood like you huh?"

            "None of your business Lucius, it's between Dumbledore, Harry and Fudge…" Hermione said, "I'd like to convert 100 Pounds into Galleons please."

            "Fudge, that idiot is weak, how he became Minister I shall never know!"

            "Saving up to buy your friend Weasel a Nimbus 0001 Mudblood?" Draco asked, sneering.

            "Be nice Draconis, it's not her fault that the Weasley's couldn't buy their way out of a paper bag in the rain!" Lucius replied, watching Hermione leave.

            Before she left, she gave the Malfoy's what they thought was two fingers.

            Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron, hoping to see some familiar faces, the only one she could see was Dumbledore. As a sign of respect, Hermione walked over and greeted her Headmaster.

            "Hello Professor Dumbledore, enjoying your evening?" Hermione asked, but she could see he was here on business only.

            "Hermione, I was waiting for you, according to a new decree, passed by Fudge, each school must send one of their best students into the future, by means of crystallization magic, highly dangerous magic at that."

            "Are you saying that I was chosen…? I could die!" Hermione explained she had learnt about the crystal in _Hogwarts ': a History_. It was stronger than a time-turner; it could send any person, anywhere in time, only if they knew the spell and were ready to die, because the magic was untested.

            "Hermione, I put my complete and total trust in you, you are the smartest witch in Hogwarts' entire History, and I don't doubt you!"

            "Butterbeer for each of you from the lady over there… Where did she go?" A bartender brought them butterbeer.

            Hermione and Dumbledore could have sworn that they saw Hermione, with blue hair, smiling and waving at them. However, it was impossible; Hermione had never seen anyone in Diagon Alley that looked like her.

            "Miss Granger, here is a letter to give your parents, I want you to think about it! I know you'll make the right choice in the end."

            "Thank you Professor," Hermione got out before tears formed in her eyes. She dropped a few Sickles on the table and ran out.

**Read and Review**


	2. The Response

**Here is Chapter 2: Rewritten**

Hermione walked into her Surrey home, it was beautiful furnished. Even though the Grangers didn't have much money, they could furnish their house so fashionably. Hermione loved her home, she loved being able to isolate herself from the world when she needed to. Especially now.

            Hermione stamped in the door, and without saying, a word dropped the letter on her mothers lap, and ran to her room, not listening to what her mother was trying to say.

            "Ohh Crookshanks!" Hermione sobbed, "Why me, why not that idiot Malfoy, I'd love to get rid of him for a whole year.

            "Hermione… are you ok?" Her mother asked, but got no reply. She walked back to her chair and opened the letter. She saw the well-written letter, in Hogwarts' signature green ink.

            _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_            Your daughter is the best student that this school has seen in centuries. I would like to congratulate you on that fact. However, I do not have much time before I must get to the wizarding world. Your daughter has been accepted into a new program that will test her capabilities. She is to go 1 year into the future, completing her NEWTs so she may enter St. Mungo's Hospital early._

_            The consequences are dangerously severe. She could die, but I am sure that she can do the spell successfully. She will need to make her decision by the time that she comes to Hogwarts. If she does not go, she will have to pay 50 Galleons a lesson per year. I don't think that she should have to do this._

_            Signed:_

_            Headmaster of Hogwarts – Albus Dumbledore_

Mrs. Granger walked to Hermione's room door and tried to open it. Unfortunately, Hermione had locked it, "Hermione…?"

            There was no answer, until the phone rang, Hermione answered it.

            "Hello?"

            _"Hermione? You must be so excited!_" Harry blurted over the phone.

            "This is the worst thing that has ever happened; I don't want to go Harry!"

            "Too bad we couldn't get Malfoy to go, imagine, a year without Malfoy!"

            "Don't mention Malfoy to me, I met him in Diagon Alley today, and even his father is intolerable! I'm sorry Harry, but I've got to go, seeya on the Hogwarts Express. Say hi to Ron for me!"

            Hermione hung up the phone and began to cry, Crookshanks comforted her but Hermione just couldn't stop crying. 'Why?' She asked herself.

            Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express and she was completely silent. Harry and Ron were worried; Hermione was never like this unless she was reading.

            "'Mione, are you ok?" Ron asked, as he placed Pig's cage on top of his other cases, "You haven't said a word since we got here."

            Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express and she was completely silent. Harry and Ron were worried; Hermione was never like this unless she was reading a book.

"'Mione, are you O.K.?" Ron asked as he placed Pig's cage on his other cases, "You haven't said a word since we got here."

"Ron!" Harry snapped, "Have you not heard, Hermione has been asked to travel time to her seventh year, she'll be leaving us for entire year."

"Bloody Hell! I knew she was smart but not that smart!" Then Ron became quiet, this would mean no one would be able to help him with his Potions and Transfiguration homework.

"We can't let her go!" Ron explained as Malfoy entered the compartment.

"There is a rumour that the Mudblood is leaving us for a year. We're having a party in the other compartment."

Hermione broke into a hard and long crying fit. Malfoy sneered and walked back into his compartment with a gin and tonic in his hand.

"Hermione, its O.K.!" Harry comforted Hermione and handed her a box of Kleenex.

For the rest of the trip to Hogwarts, Hermione continued to cry, it wasn't until Hagrid asked her what's wrong did she finally decide to stop crying and speak.

            "I don't want to go Hagrid, It's not fair… It's like losing all your friends at one time." Hermione explained.

"But your friends will be there!" Hagrid replied.

"Yes, but I'll be completely oblivious to the happenings of this ye…" Hermione stated before bursting into tears again.

Hagrid brought Hermione to Dumbledore's office to wait right outside.

"Now stay here and wait for Dumbledore, he will be right here. Good luck me girl, try to stop crying!"

"Thank… you… Hag… rid…" Hermione thanked as she tried to stop crying for Hagrid's sake.

Hagrid walked out and Professor McGonagall walked in, she nodded at Hermione and walked into Dumbledore's office. When she came back out, she looked at Hermione and pointed to the door. Hermione understood and walked into the office of Professor Dumbledore. "Have you made up your mind on your choice?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have spent the last week not forgetting about it… I'll do it!" Hermione replied.

"Very well, follow me."

Dumbledore lead Hermione down a strange hall she never saw in Hogwarts before, there were pictures of Salazar and Godric battling, Dumbledore congratulating the Potters for Graduating, and one with Dumbledore congratulating Tom Riddle for graduating.

"We're here!" Dumbledore explained as he stopped at a doorway, staring right at the crystal that Hermione would have to use to go into the future .

**Read and Review**


	3. Nothing Good Happens During Time Travel

I'm on Chapter 3 and I have 2 reviews (When I wrote this), that is very pathetic. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

________________________________________________________________________ 

            "This is the crystal?" Hermione asked as she stared at a long and skinny crystal that had enough room for her to walk into.

            Dumbledore looked at her puzzled, "Of course Hermione! Would I bring you to a fake one?"

            Hermione shook her head and walked forward slowly to the crystal. She touched the crystal and heard a voice in her head. It sounds like a mix between Sirius' and Harry's voice.

            'Hermione, take good care of Harry O.K.? Draco too!' the voice said. 

            "Draco?" Hermione explained aloud.

            "Why did you say Mr. Malfoy's name aloud Miss Granger?"

            "I heard a voice like Harry's and Sirius' say take care of Draco!" Hermione said as she put her hand back on the crystal.

            "It's no good Hermione; Mrs. Potter will not speak to you again. She recited that message for you 20 years ago."

            Hermione concentrated and tried to listen. She heard Snape's voice speak, but not to her. To a student.

            'Draco Malfoy, since you think that you can brew this potion, prove it!'

            'Add a bit of paraweed and we're all done!'

            'No Malfoy, 15 points from Gryffindor!'

            "Dumbledore, I just heard Snape say that he took 15 points from Gryffindor, from Malfoy!"

            "You must have heard another dimension; all these crystals are in different dimensions, all near Snape's classes. But we have no time for anymore listening, maybe when you return, but not now. We have business to take care of."

            Hermione nodded and walked into the crystal, as she moved, she could feel a strange human-feeling person holding onto her. Hermione could barely move to the centre.

            "Hermione, the more you struggle, the more you'll get to the centre. Keep it up!" Dumbledore replied.

            Hermione pushed until she finally got to the centre. Then she turned around and looked at Dumbledore.

            "Hermione, say the World Transform crystal spell!"

            "Terra Transformi!" Hermione yelled.

            "HERMIONE!!! THE 'S'!!!" Dumbledore yelled but it was too late.

            The crystal glowed a bright blue light and Hermione started to disappear. Dumbledore was too late; there was nothing he could do. He would have to hope for the best. Until then, he would send a letter to Hermione's new time. Hopefully that Dumbledore would understand Hermione's incident.

            "Hey Mudblood! Get off my new dragonskin shoes!" A voice explained before Hermione could see who it was.

            "Huh? Harry?!" Hermione asked.

            "It's Potter to you Mudblood."

            Hermione noticed a Slytherin badge on Harry's robes. Was this the same Harry from her world, or was this some sick joke that Ron cooked up?

            "AVADA..."

            "HARRY POTTER!" McGonagall yelled as she wrapped Harry into a binding spell, "Were you about to use Avada Kedavra, the killing curse? 500 Points from Slytherin!"

            'Slytherin?' Hermione thought, 'It must have been... I don't know the answer for once!'

            "Professor McGonagall, can you take me to see Professor Dumbledore in the Head office?"

            "Head Office? Where have you been? Professor Dumbledore is the Transfiguration Teacher and head of Gryffindor. I am Head-Mistress. Are you feeling O.K. Hermione?"

            "Yes, I'm sorry, I must have been dreaming!"

            "Mudbloods do that a lot don't they Mudblood?" Harry replied to Hermione as McGonagall left.

            Hermione walked away and gave Harry the 2-fingered salute. She hurried to McGonagall's old office where she saw Dumbledore working.

            "Hermione, return tomorrow, I have something of important relevance to talk to you about tomorrow. Go talk to Draco and Ginny." Dumbledore explained without even looking up from the letter he was reading, "Don't forget you and Draco are Head Boy and Girl!"

            Hermione just walked away to the Head Girl and Boy dormitory but on the way she bumped into Draco Malfoy.

            "Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to hit you. How are you?"

            'Why was Draco being so nice,' Hermione asked herself.

            Hermione checked out his robes and saw that beside his Head Boy badge, was a Gryffindor Badge. Only worn by true Gryffindor. This was either some very sick joke, or Hermione was in for something beyond just a sixth year witch in a seventh year body.

            "That's O.K. You can go first," Hermione explained because she didn't ever get the password from Dumbledore.

            "Good Night Draco!" The lady on the picture said.

            "Terra, goodnight Nicky!" Draco replied as he entered the hole.

            "Enter Miss Granger," The woman said.

            "Are you retiring to your bed now or would you like to start a fire and sit in front of it and talk first?" Draco asked as he dropped his case on the floor.

            "Um..." Hermione thought.

            'But The real Malfoy... What a jerk!'

            "Not tonight Malfoy... I mean Draco. I'm not in the mood, I'm really tired. I hope you understand!" Hermione answered.

            Draco nodded and closed the door to his room where he bean to pray.

            "Dear God, or other powerful being, I want to tell Hermione my feelings for her but I feel that she is going to turn me down. I don't think that I could take rejection from a girl I've loved for the last 7 years of my life. I really want her to love me back. I know this is true love I feel for this girl. But does she love me too?"

            Hermione walked into the bathroom and heard Draco's prayer.

            'This can't be a joke. Malfoy would never talk about me like that. He is so passionate. At least he doesn't start poetry. Then I would know he was true!'

            "Even in the darkest night, my love will shine bright..." Draco recited.

            "Oh no!" Hermione said as she walked back into her room. Where she fell asleep instantly!

________________________________________________________________________  

Read and Review!


	4. Backfire

            Thanks for the Good Comments, recommend my fic(s) to your friends and I'll update more regularly.

________________________________________________________________________

            Ron and Harry ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. All they were told was it had something to do with Hermione's time travel.

            "Professor, what is it?" Harry asked as he barged in the door, "Professor McGonagall said it had something to do with Hermione!"

            Dumbledore just took his eyes off what he was reading and looked at Harry and Ron. Both Harry and Ron decided to sit down now.

            "There was a bit of a mix up during Hermione's Time travel, she forgot a letter in the spell. Now I'm afraid she is in an entirely different world."

            "A different world? It can't be that different!" Ron explained.

            "Oh! But it is Mr. Weasley. Not only is Harry a Slytherin in that world, but Mr. Malfoy is a Gryffindor, and he has the scar!"

            Harry's eyes widened at this thought. A Gryffindor Malfoy? Was it even possible? And him, a Slytherin? No way!

            "What can we do Professor?" Harry asked.

            "Nothing but hope for the best Harry. Mr. Weasley, go write to your mother and tell her, but don't tell Mr. and Mrs. Grainger.

            "Yes Professor." Ron replied as he left Dumbledore's office.

            "And me Professor? Harry asked.

            "You shall stay out of it. This is Hermione's mistake and there is nothing we can do."

            "We can't just leave her there."

            "We won't, she'll come back. I hope!"

*End Real World* *Return to Other World*

            Hermione woke up from her dream. Again, for the 5th night in a row, she had dreamt about Draco Malfoy walking hand-in-hand with her. But the Draco in her dreams wasn't the same Draco as in her world. It wasn't till she washed off her face in the bathroom that she remembered that she was in a different time.

            "I wonder what Malfoy was talking about this morning…" Hermione asked herself as she bumped into Draco again.

            "Hermione, you should watch where you going." Draco stated as he broke out into laughter. Not the evil laughter but a friendly laughter.

            It wasn't until Hermione actually look at Draco that she noticed he was soaking wet and had a towel rapped around him.

            "Did I interrupt your shower Draco?" Hermione asked.

            "Not at all Hermione, I was just drying off when you came in!" Draco explained as his face turned red.

            "Well, you didn't do a very good job!" Hermione explained before wondering why she was talking to a Malfoy like this, "Umm… I've got to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. I'll see you around." Hermione stated as she dashed out of the bathroom and got changed into her school robes. Hermione could still hear through the door and what Draco was saying.

            "Well, my prayer didn't work. Why can't I just tell her how I feel? I mean, is it that hard? She probably saw my face go all red when she mentioned me in the shower." Draco banged on the counter with his fist, "WHY GOD! Why curse me with such a beautiful creature?"

            Hermione, although thinking it was sweet, thought how the old Draco was. This couldn't be a ploy. Draco would never speak like that.

            'I'll go to Breakfast first. Maybe talk to Dumbledore there.'

            Hermione walked out of the Common Room and into the hall where she walked, alone, to the Great Hall.

            "Welcome everyone, to your first day at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Those of you who did not get your time-tables should see Professor Dumbledore after breakfast." Professor McGonagall explained as she sat down in the Headmaster's chair in the center of the table, "Enjoy your breakfast!"

            Hermione walked up to the Great table, although this was highly unusual and highly disrespectful, Hermione needed to know the truth.

            "Professor Dumbledore I need to speak to you, this is very important!"

            "Miss Grainger, this is not like you, what happened to the carefree girl that we brought up for the last 6 years?"

            "Belt up Minerva; it is none of your business as to what is wrong to Miss Grainger. If she wanted your help she would have asked for it Minerva."

            "Albus, I will have no Teacher speak to me like that. Consider this your last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

            "It is not your choice to throw me out Minerva, that is the choice of the Ministry of Magic. So I suggest you stop what you're doing and make a complaint about me to the Ministry. I would love to fill out one of those questionnaires about Hogwarts' Headmistress!"

           Professor McGonagall beckoned all the prefects forward and asked them to return their students to their dormitories.

            "Unfortunately Miss Grainger, I cannot send you packing from Hogwarts, that is the choice of Professor Dumbledore. But let me tell you, if I was head of Gryffindor right now, you would be out of here before you could say _Wingardium Leviosa._"

            Professor Dumbledore led Hermione to his office. Inside were all his possessions that were in his Headmaster's office in her world.

            "Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry for what I caused at today's breakfast."

            "Think nothing of it Miss Grainger. It's about time McGonagall got talked back to. You did nothing wrong!"

            "I came to talk to you about my time-travel."

            "Yes well it is a serious matter, I know in your world Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are switched in places, now this might be hard for you to accept but you are stuck here for the remainder of the year, you have to deal with it. Make friends with Mr. Malfoy, he is a very good boy."

            "Thank you professor, I'll remember that."

            "Just between you and me Miss Grainger, am I really the headmaster in your world?"

            Hermione nodded as her wavy chestnut hair blew in the strange wind that had started in the castle.

            "You better return to your dormitory as instructed by Professor McGonagall, or it could really be the end of my job. Good luck in returning my girl. Transfiguration last period, don't forget!"

            Hermione smiled and picked up her timetable of Dumbledore's desk. Hermione ran out the door and was returning to her common room when she (again) bumped into Draco.

           "I am so sorry Draco, I'm just very clumsy today," Hermione explained as she saw how handsome Draco really was. His long, now silver, hair that went down to his waist, his build and every feature on his face.

            "It's O.K. Hermione; I'm not really paying attention to what I was doing. I was trying to make it to class on time."

            "Obviously you weren't at breakfast; there aren't any classes till after dinner!"*

            Draco smiled at Hermione and Hermione nearly fainted. Was she falling for the Slytherin bad-boy, or was she falling for Draco Malfoy, the Gryffindor, and the one who was nice to her?

            "Hermione, the beginning of the ear dance is coming up…"

            But by this time, Hermione was already halfway down the long hall calling for Draco to hurry up. It seems that Hermione has made quick friends with an old rival.

________________________________________________________________________ 

* = In England, I don't know how up to date this is, they have Breakfast Dinner and Supper. I think that this changed to Breakfast Lunch and Supper though. But if you say dinner, they'll think lunch :p!

Read and Review!


	5. A Date!

            Hey, I'm not writing this for 5 reviews lol! PLEASE! Read & Review 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Draco followed Hermione out to the Quidditch field where Gryffindor was practicing for their game next week. They were choosing a new keeper and 2 beaters; Draco thought that this would be the perfect place to ask.

            Draco and Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor watch tower on the east side of the field. Draco looked across the field into the Teacher's watch tower and thought he saw a ghost. A ghost not unlike his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

            Hermione also looked across and saw a ghost that looked like Malfoy and herself in the second year. She could remember exactly what he said that year.

            _"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in by pure talent!"_

_            "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"_

Hermione began a quiet sob, hoping Draco wouldn't notice.

            "'Mione? Are you O.K.?" Draco asked looking at her with a caring expression.

            "Just remembering something that happened a long time ago Mal… Draco."

            Draco handed Hermione a box of Kleenex and she blew her nose. Hermione looked at Draco and could see that he actually cared for her.

            "Umm… Hermione?" Draco asked, blushing.

            "Yes Draco?"

            "Would you like to uhh… uhh… um… Go out with _me?_"

            Hermione looked surprised; did Draco Malfoy just ask _her_ out on a date? This obviously was a different world. There was no other explanation.

            [Hermione talks to herself]

            'Remember the Draco that called you Mudblood? What if this is the same one. There is a spell to make him look caring you know!  _Vultus Cura_!'

            'Why would Draco do that though? He is to Pureblood crazy. He wouldn't try to act, so this has to be real.'

            'Try a R_eacescere Magia_, if not, try _Necromagia_!'

            [Return to normal]

            Hermione got out her wand, "T_empestastiti_!"

            Time stopped and Hermione was the only one moving. This was a very difficult spell that not even Voldemort was able to master.

            "O.K. lets try this. _Reacescere Magia_! _Tempestasceptum_! Draco?"

            "Yes 'Mione?" Draco asked, "Anything wrong?"

            "Nothing," Hermione replied, "_Necromagia_!"

            A green beam hit Draco and any magic on Draco would be destroyed. Including _Vultus Cura_. But to Hermione's dissatisfaction, nothing happened. Draco just looked at her with those loving gray eyes.

            "_Necromagia_? That's a dispel magic. Was I being cursed?" Draco asked.

            "No it's just I thought that you might…never mind. Let's just watch the practice. Why aren't you out there Draco?"

            "They're looking for the new keeper and 2 new beaters."

            Hermione looked at Draco; she pushed her chestnut hair behind her ears and thought about Draco. 

            'There's nothing wrong with this Draco. You know you want to date him. It's the Slytherin bad-boy charm!' Hermione's inner voice said to her.

            'No! It's the Gryffindor charm. I think I'm falling!'

            "Sure Draco!" Hermione replied to Draco's question.

            Hermione noticed Draco had fallen asleep. Poor boy probably didn't get any sleep last night.

            "Hermione, do you mean it?" Draco asked scaring Hermione to death.

            "Of course!" Hermione replied smiling, "Why not?"

            Draco picked up Hermione's hand and began to speak to her, "There's not a lot to do here but I'll find something."

            Hermione just smiled and though how boring this was going to be.

________________________________________________________________________ 

O.K. Short chapter, but there were a lot of translations to Latin there. It was hard to find a **good** translator.

Read and Review


	6. Minerva the Death Eater

            Hey Kefer here. I'm going to maybe slow down because some of the later chapters are a bit longer but I'm just not going to hurry. (This fic is already planned out for over 17 chapters) I promise that I will finish this. This won't be like my other fics. This will end with Hermione returning to her world, but has a good ending. 

________________________________________________________________________ 

            Hermione's chestnut hair blew in the wind as her and Draco walked through the now torch lit corridors of Hogwarts.

            "Miss Grainger, a word?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she walked out of Professor Flitwick's office, "You too Mr. Malfoy!"

            The trio walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. The portraits look at Hermione as if she was some strange being. They didn't look at her like a student at Hogwarts. Maybe it was the way she used 6th year Hermione magic, or maybe it was the way she acted. Whatever it was, they knew she wasn't from this world.

            "Existimatiolevi" McGonagall said as the stairs to her office opened and the trio went up the stairs.

            Hermione and Draco walked into the office and sat in the chairs across from McGonagall. For nearly 5 minutes, it was silent. Not even the wind made a noise outside of the room. When Hermione was about to begin, McGonagall started speaking.

            "I have asked you hear to speak about Lord Voldemort. He seems to have escaped from Azkaban. If he was even there in the first place. What are you going to do about it?"

            Draco sat up straight staring at a piece of paper on McGonagall's desk. McGonagall noticed that Draco was looking at the letter, "Pay attention Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall hid the note under some other papers.

            "But why ask me Professor?" Hermione asked.

            "I saw the advance magic you used on Mr. Malfoy earlier. It could come in handy during the final battle. But I was asked by Vold… Fudge to des… test your magic. I have a little duel area made for us. Just around this way."

            Minerva led them down a hall that was very mysterious to Draco. But Hermione recognized it as the hall she went down to the crystal to bring her here.

            "Professor, didn't there used to be a crystal for crystallization magic in here?"

            Hermione saw a vein pop up in McGonagall's neck. How could Hermione know of the legendary crystal? It wasn't supposed to be taught in History of Magic.

            They arrived at the room that used to hold the crystal in Hermione's time.

            "Hermione and Draco stand at that side of the room. I will stand at this side," McGonagall explained as she got her wand out and tapped herself 3 times, "REVEIL TRUTH!"

            A robe appeared on McGonagall. Not any robe though. This was the robe of Death Eaters. McGonagall was a Death Eater.

            "Call me Minerva now! And let this duel begin. For your lives!"

            "Hermione, get out of here. It is too dangerous for you. Minerva will kill you."

            "I'm not leaving, _EXPELLIARMUS_!" Hermione yelled taking the Headmistress by surprise.

            "_Accio Wand_! _STUPIFY! STUPIFY!_" Minerva yelled sending one red beam to Hermione and one to Draco.

            Together Draco and Hermione yelled one counter curse, "_Repercutio!_"

            The red beam returned to its owner but Minerva jumped out of the way and the beam hit the wall, shattering it. Revealing Dumbledore's office.

            "Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

            "DUMBLEDORE, WATCH OUT,_ Impedimenta!_" Hermione yelled.

            Minerva was knocked off of her feet; she hit the wall; and some stones fell on top of her.

           Minerva got out her wand but Dumbledore had already started a spell, "_Petrificus Totalus_! Minerva, a Death Eater, I don't believe it!"

            "Don't! _Stupefy_!" Minerva yelled, "You think after taking Voldemort's curses that that spell will work on me?"

            "Ready Draco?" Draco nodded, "_Intercapedo!_"

            Minerva McGonagall froze solid. She wasn't moving.

            "Well Draco, you sure are coming along with that spell!"

            "You remember?"

            Hermione was puzzled, how did she know that the other her had taught Draco that spell. Was there something in this world that was reminding her of things that the other Hermione did? Or was this just something Dumbledore had done to her in his office this morning?

            "Her…'Mione… is not really the one you grew up with Mr. Malfoy!"

            "_Avada Kedavra_!" Cornelius Fudge yelled at Minerva McGonagall, "That's one bad apple gone."

            "YOU CRAZY BASTARD! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL SOMEONE!" Draco yelled, "_STUPIFY!_" 

            A red beam hit Fudge right in the stomach and he barfed up some silver liquid that looked like blood.

            "That's Dragon's blood!" Hermione explained but Fudge Apparated before she could cast another spell.

            Hermione took Draco's hand (His heart skipped a beat) and went to Dumbledore's side where she cast some mediwizardry spells onto Dumbledore and he awoke.

            "Fudge murdered Minerva and puked up Dragon's Blood!" Hermione cried.

            Dumbledore just stared at Hermione; she knew this meant to return to her dormitory. She bowed to Dumbledore and walked through the wall. When she walked out the door, Dumbledore spoke.

            "Draco, Hermione is a very powerful witch; I've seen you look at her. I think we have a bit of true love in your heart."

            "I'm not sure. But you are right; she is a very smart and powerful witch." Draco replied.

            "Now go to your dormitory, I see Hermione is sleeping in front of the fire, waiting for you. Go to her. Carry her into her room."

            Draco nodded and said something to Dumbledore, "_Gratusonis Dumbledore!_"

            "No, it was you and Miss Grainger. You two make a very good team. Don't lose her. You were meant to be together. I can feel it."

            Draco smiled and nodded at Dumbledore. He hoped that Dumbledore was right because he was starting to forget about his love for the fair Hermione Grainger. Head girl, the one who found the weakness of the basilisk, the one who revealed Sirius Black, the Death Eater, the one who saved Draco's prophesy, and the one who taught him some high level spells that he used in his last battle against Voldemort.

            Hermione sat by the fire, thinking aloud to herself, "Draco, why did fate throw me to such an evil boy in a good boy's body. I can't resist your charm, but I couldn't wait to get away from the old Malfoy. It's almost as if I myself am sleeping in that crystal, and this is just a dream!"

            "It's not Hermione," Dumbledore said as he appeared in her fireplace, "This is real. Draco really is in love with you. Treat him as if he was Harry. Please Hermione, For Harry and Ron! _Dormiaeris!_"

            Dumbledore disappeared and Hermione fell asleep in the armchair in front of the fireplace. Draco walked in and saw Hermione sleeping. He picked her up and was carrying her into her room when her hair blew into his face. It smelt like the roses in the Garden of Eden. Draco tucked Hermione into her bed and kissed her on the cheek.

            "Goodnight, 'Mione!"

            As Draco was about to walk out the door, he heard, "Goodnight Draco!"

            Draco muttered a spell and the lights in Hermione's room turned off. He walked into his room and immediately fell asleep on his bed.

________________________________________________________________________ 

Read and Review!


	7. Defense Against The Dark Arts

Read and Review

* * *

            "How are you this morning Draco?" Hermione asked.

            "You'd like to know huh Mudblood?" Malfoy replied,

            "What happened to you Draco, you were so nice!" Hermione explained.

            "Voldemort has that effect on people! _STUPEFY!_" Draco screamed.

            A beam of red light was aimed out of Draco's wand at Hermione's forehead.

            "NO! Draco, you can break this curse!" Hermione explained, "_Repercutio!_"

            The red beam reflected and hit the walls of the room. It created a big blast and the inside of Hermione's head began to hurt.

            "You just hit the wall of your head, this floor, is your brain. Do you dare attack me anymore?"

            Hermione laughed, "I'm not the smartest witch at Hogwarts for nothing! _Tenebrae Circumvelo!_" Hermione yelled and a beam of black light covered Draco and he disappeared in the darkness.

            "I'm sorry Draco Malfoy!"

            "Don't be! _Impedimenta,_" Draco said as Hermione was knocked off her feet.

"'Mione, wake up, you're going to miss breakfast! Oh damn it, _Expergiscor_!" Ginny said as she placed a waking spell on her chestnut haired friend.

            "I'm up Ginny! What do you want?" Hermione asked.

            "Breakfast is in 10 minutes, and Dumbledore is making an important announcement. We can't miss it."

           "Oh, I know what it is! Minerva… McGonagall is dead; Dumbledore is the new Head Master. But more importantly, I have a date." Hermione explained.

            When Hermione said date, everything else in Ginny's mind disappeared; she was only interested in finding out who it was.

            "Who is it 'Mione?" 

            "You always were nosey, I'll tell you on out way to the Great Hall, how much longer?"

            "5 Minutes, I'd tell you to take a shower but it sounds like Draco's been in there at least an hour. He is sooooooo cute! He could get any girl in this school!"

            "Well, he chose me!" Hermione explained hoping Ginny would not get it.

            "AND YOU ACCEPTED RIGHT? PLEASE TELL ME YOU ACCEPTED!"

            "I did say yes, although he has seemed very distant to everyone these last couple days, but I suspect it's since Voldemort (Ginny shuddered) is almost ready for Draco to complete the prophesy."

            "Maybe, but… YOU GOT A DATE WITH DRACO MALFOY! How I envy you right now!"

            "We better go, we have… 2 MINUTES! Snape will _Avada Kedavra_ us for being late!"

            Hermione walked into the bathroom to see a now fully dressed Draco Malfoy; she grabbed his hand, grabbed Ginny on her way out, and ran through the corridors until they got to the Great Hall doors.

            "Snape is going to kill us!"

            They opened the door and Snape was standing right at the door when they opened them.

            "Well, thank you for joining us Miss Grainger, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy. We thought you were skipping out on today's **_announcement_** but that just wouldn't be like Miss Grainger."

            The trio walked to the tables and sat beside Ron and Lavender.

            "I'm surprised Snape didn't curse you in front of the entire school, remember when he did that to me last year, _Stupefy_ right in front of the entire school, and Potter. I was called monkey for the rest of the month. Bloody Embarrassing!"

            "Now if you four would stop talking, Dumbledore has an announcement for the entire school."

            "Now as you all know, Professor Minerva McGonagall has been the Headmistress of Hogwarts for almost 45 years, she also was a Death Eater." At this, everyone gasped, "Yes she was Voldemort's 2nd favorite Death Eater, and she was also worn down in battle by Hermione Grainger and Draco Malfoy, and then Cornelius Fudge cast an Unforgivable curse on her, the killing curse. Avada Kedavra!"

            Everyone was worried except the Slytherin who looked happy for McGonagall. Then someone in Hufflepuff yelled, "What house was she in at school Professor?"

            "Slytherin…"

            By now the Slytherin were laughing and leaving for their classes, either that or the loo.

            "Hermione? Are you O.K.?"

            "Minerva, she tried to kill us?"

            "Pas l'inquiétude Hermione," Draco said as he pulled Hermione's arm this time, "We're going to be late for D.A.D.A.!"

            "Welcome to your first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson, I am your new teacher, Professor Severus Snape. Now we will be learning about the three unforgivable curses, can anyone tell me the first one. It allows control over a person. The Ministry had a lot of trouble with this one a while back. How about you Miss Weasley."*

            "Umm… I think it was the Imperius curse. My dad told me about it."

            "Well, I have a snake here that would be perfect to try this curse on. _Imperio!_"

            Snape pointed the wad at the snake and was controlling his movement. Snape was making the snake bite his tail, jump in the air, and even slither off the table.

            "How easy it is to be manipulated by a simple spell. Only free will can break this spell. Nothing else. I advise to try to avoid it."

            "Professor, isn't the next one, the Cruciatus curse?" Neville explained.

            "Yes Longbottom, the next curse is the curse of Pain, there is nothing worse, except maybe the next curse. _Crucio!_"

            The snake was twitching in pain, and could not scream. However, Draco could see in the eyes of the snake that it was in deep pain, almost death.

            "_DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU SNAKE!_" Draco said in parseltongue, "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" 

            Snape's wand flew across the classroom, "50 points from Gryffindor for that disgraceful, but very powerful, spell."

            "I say 50 points **_to_** Gryffindor for that very powerful Expelliarmus. I say that you all have a spare for the rest of the day. But do one foot of parchment on the 3 Unforgivable curses for Wednesday." Dumbledore explained.

            "What is the purpose of the Cruciatus curse Hermione?" Draco asked.

            "Pain, it is the most painful curse without killing someone," Hermione replied.

            "Sorry we couldn't go out tonight 'Mione!"

            "It's not your fault, it's Snape's. He should not have done that curse for so long. I was about to burst too!"

            Hermione and Draco were quiet for the next couple of hours, Hermione was hoping that Draco would say something and vice-versa. Of course, the only sounds made were the quills made on the parchment. Hermione knew that Draco would not say anything left so she decided to go to sleep.

            "Good Night Draco!"

            "Good Night 'Mione!"

            Hermione went to bed, but Draco fell asleep in front of the fire, with Hermione Grainger on his mind.

* * *

Read and Review!

* = Remember things have changed, this includes Ginny being in her seventh year the same time as 'Mione.


	8. A Meeting at the Lake

            Thanks for all your good reviews. Moreover, about the 2-finger salute, Eowyn you are right, I saw it on one of my favourite British shows "Are You Being Served?" and its like 20 years old, so I'm using 20-year old English if I use any!

This is not the date!

________________________________________________________________________ 

            "_Nex__ Necis_!" Draco yelled as a dark light came out of his wand, "My new spell is a murder spell. It will easily become illegal. It's more powerful than Avada Kedavra!"

            Hermione jumped out of the way since the light was slower than Avada Kedavra, "It must be an up close spell, I was able to dodge it!"

            "_IMPEDIMENTA!_"

            Hermione was hit by the beam and was knocked off her feet, right in front of Draco's feet, "Draco, no!"

            "NEX NECI…" Draco began but got inturupted by 5 voices.

            "_IMPEDIMENTA!_" The five voices yelled.

            Malfoy was knocked off his feet and landed on top of the table behind him. The 5 wizards walked out of the shadows to reveil their identity.

            "Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

            Dumbledore walked over to Hermione and cast a spell on her, "_Expergiscor._"

            Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny at staring at her about 1 cm away from her face, "Ginny? Do you mind getting away from my face? How do you get in her anyways?"

            "Draco gives me the password, it's the weekend **AND**, YOU HAVE A DATE WITH HIM IN 6 HOURS!"

            Hermione got out of bed and went into the bathroom and walked into the shower stall and was talking to Ginny through the wall.

            "O.K., how about the blue sparkly dress with the blue high heel shoes?"

            "Ginny, I'm not putting on a dress for a simple go-out! Some of the guys might try to get a peek."

            "How about the soft blue t-shirt with the black dress pants?"

            "Sounds good, but I need some good shoes to go with them."

            "SHOE SHOPPING! We can ask Dumbledore to disguise ourselves from muggles and go buy some shoes."

            "You go Ginny, I need to take a walk!" Hermione explained as she got dressed and walked out of the bathroom in her blue t-shirt and black dress pants.

            Ginny walked out of the Common room and skipped to Dumbledore's office. Hermione walked with a muggle book of paper and pen. She was writing as she walked out the common room and bumped into Draco… again.

            "Hermione…" Draco was dumbfounded by how beautiful Hermione looked, "Vous êtes belle!"

            "Merci," Hermione replied to Draco's comment.

            Hermione walked slowely around the beautiful, glittering lake. She found a stone that had a perfect view of the school and the beautiful lake. Hermione started to write in her diary about her new life in this world.

            _Dear Diary of Hermione Granger,                                         __September 15th, 2004___

_            This has been the strangest day thus far. Not only did I wake up with Ginny staring in my face, but she wanted to go to a Muggle mall just to buy shoes, you'd think she lived a muggle since she was born. This world sure is different. I understood what Draco said in French, I was terrible in French, the only thing I'm terrible in!_

_            I hope that Draco is serious about our date, I'm really looking forward to it. Something in me knows that he really cares._

_            Signed: Hermione Granger_

            "Peux-j'asseoir Hermione?" Draco asked to the now almost sleeping Hermione, "Etes-vous occupé?"

            "Sit down Draco, there are somethings I want to talk to you about."

            Draco sat down and Hermione told him everything about how she got here, including her entire summer worring about coming here and the mistake of how she came to get here. And the only way to get back was to defeat Voldemort and Graduate Hogwarts.

            "So that's why you changed!"

            Hermione took this as an insult, she still wasn't used to how this Draco acted. She got up and excused herself from Draco. Draco swore that he saw a tear in her eye.

            "'Mione, wait!"

            Hermione just kept running. Draco noticed her diary opened to the first page.

            _Dear Diary of Hermione Granger_

_            Draco Malfoy, pureblood-crazy Malfoy is a Gryffindor. I don't know if I can believe this! It isn't possible. Draco isn't meant to be a Gryffindor. Draco, he was the one who called me a Mudblood. He was the one that tried to kill Harry all those times. The old Draco was a filthy bloody b…_

            There was a tear that had faded away the last word, but Draco knew she was telling the truth.

            "'Mione, I didn't mean to ask you that, It wasn't what I meant at all!" Draco explained as he picked up her diary and headed back to their common room.

            "Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione yelled as she was running through the corridors of Hogwarts, "PROFESSOR!"

            "The Headmaster is very busy you silly girl," Snape snapped.

            Hermione ran past Snape and almost screamed out the password, "_Sherbert__ Lemon!_"

            Hermione ran up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office, but nothing was there, it was empty. There was a note though, signed by Harry.

            _To: Mudblood,_

_            If you ever want to see the Weasel girl and Dumbledork, meet me in Snape's old dungeon, bring ONE person with you. Because I have one person with me._

_            Have a Shitty Day,_

_                                                Harry Potter – King of Slytherin_

            "Ginny?" Hermione fell to the ground in tears.

________________________________________________________________________ 

This isn't their date, this was just a strange meeting.

Read and Review!


	9. Am I Falling?

            Kefer here, just so you people know, my ideal wand is: Phoenix Feather, Maple, 7 1/2 inches, and I'm a Slytherin.

________________________________________________________________________ 

            Hermione ran to her dormitory, there had to be some kind of spell she could cast to save her friend. Of course, because this is my fan-fic and I have control of the plot, Hermione, once again, bumped into Draco running into the Common Room.

            "Hermione, do you always run?" Draco asked, "You seem to always be in a hurry!"

            "You would be too if Ginny and Dumbledore had been kidnapped!" Hermione yelled as she pulled her 'Advance Magic for Advance Witches and Wizards!' that had every advance spell created in it.

            Draco followed Hermione as she ran deeper and deeper into the dungeons. It was getting very cold, and Draco was worried about Hermione get to cold. However, she had cast a spell on herself that seemed to keep her warm.

            "'Mione let me help you! I am sorry about what I said. That's not what I meant!"

            "I know Draco, I was just mad, now hurry up, we're almost there!"

            Draco and Hermione walked into Snape's old classroom that was now a duelling room.

            "Took you long enough Mudblood! I thought you would never get here!" Harry said as he walked out from the shadows with a black image over his head. 

            Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Harry, "Let Ginny and Dumbledore go!"

            "You can have Dumbledore, but my master is in need of Miss Weasel's energy!" Harry explained as he pushed a stupefied Dumbledore to Hermione and Draco.

            "You monster!" Hermione yelled and pointed her wand at Harry again, "S_exus Commutatus!_"

            Harry began to change from a male, to a female. Voldemort was so angry; he came out of Harry and into Hogwarts.

            "Voldemort! You can't be here!" Draco yelled, "Hogwarts is supposed to be charmed from your evil.

            "Not if I possess somebody willing. And Potter was willing!" Voldemort explained in his creepy, dark voice, "Spisedød kommer fram!"

            Three Death Eaters appeared, Hermione and Draco could tell that one was Minerva McGonagall, and another was Severus Snape.

            "Well, now to get rid of you 2!" Voldemort yelled and the three Death Eaters pointed their wands at the duo.

            "C_aulaearum!_" The four wizards yelled.

            A crimson beam surrounded Hermione and Draco; they were falling through a hole. Alternatively, that is what they thought. On the outside, they were just acting like idiots that were pretending to fall down a long hole.

            "Hermione! What the hell is this spell?" Draco yelled

            "I'm not sure. This must be like _Nex Necis_, a brand new spell no one knows."

            "Why are we falling," Draco asked.

            "It seems to be a reflection charm sub. Although it may be an illusion charm. The only way to get out of it is to reflect on what is troubling us and break it."

            Hermione started to think. This was caused by her fear for Draco Malfoy, wasn't it? Was this fear for Draco Malfoy taking over her life? Even her journal entries are focusing more around Draco and less around her real experience in this world. Ever since she got here, Draco has been the center of her thoughts. It was impossible to get out of.

            However, this Draco was cute, maybe cuter than cute. Hermione looked into his clouded grey eyes and could see love for someone in his eyes. Was this love for her? If it was, she was really embarrassed for her reaction at the rock earlier that morning.

            "Hermione, you're a smart witch, I know you can break this," Draco yelled, "I… Love You!"

            This pushed Hermione over the edge, to hear a Malfoy speak such words of Love was not something possible of a Malfoy in her world. These were words of passion.

            "_Praemedicatus Abrumpo_!" Hermione yelled and the curse Voldemort put on Draco and herself shattered into millions of pieces.

            Draco kissed Hermione (A/N: Yes on the lips!) and Hermione almost melted in his arms. His embrace was the best she had ever had; of course, it was her first, but not her last.

            "J'adore vous Hermione," Draco explained as he held the fair Hermione in his arms, "Laisse détruire maintenant Voldemort!"

            "No need Draco! _Aurarius Conexionis!_" Dumbledore yelled at the four wizards.

            Voldemort and his Death Eaters were bind in a golden, magic-like chain that was impossible to break without their wands.

            "Thank you Albus," Fudge thanked as he walked in the dungeons and Apparated out of Hogwarts with the three Death Eaters and Voldemort.

            "You two were very brave facing Voldemort like that," Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eye as he saw how close Draco and Hermione were to each other, "maybe you should do that in you dormitories!"

            Hermione blushed and Draco let go.

            "Sorry 'Mione!"

            "No problem Draco."

            "Both of you should get some rest, it has been a very tiring day for you. I suggest going straight to sleep!" Dumbledore explained as he hinted something to Hermione and Draco.

            "Professor, are you suggesting that we would… you know…" Hermione said, she was in shock.

            "No I'm just telling you to go straight to sleep. That means no reading, writing or… *ahem*"

            Professor Dumbledore walked out of the dungeons and when Draco and Hermione walked out to see where he went, he was gone. Not even a trace of him was left.

            "Well let's go back to our Common Room and fall asleep in front of the fire. It has gotten very cold outside today. Strange for September."

            "I have to agree with you Draco. Sleeping in front of the fire sounds very good. But I worry about Ginny."

            "I'm sure she's O.K. 'Mione, she's a tough witch!"

            Hermione and Draco walked out of the dungeons with the body of Harry Potter lying flat on the floor. Never to move again from the cold, dusty floor that was Snape's old classroom.

________________________________________________________________________ 

The first real Draco/Hermione experience, of course, since this fic is rated PG-13, I cannot write a Lemon, I am not good at Lemons anyway. Read and Review!


	10. A Christmas At Hogwarts

Chapter Ten: Christmas at Hogwarts

Want up-to-date on what's happening with this fic? Visit my LiveJournal – www. Livejournal .com / ~kefer_malfoy (without the spaces)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________  

            After the incident 3 months ago, Hogwarts became very quiet. There was no adventure, nothing but homework and classes, and the occasional Hogsmeade visit, but nothing of anything importance.

            Even Hermione and Draco were bored out of there minds, there was nothing to do in Hogwarts. At least in Hermione's world, they could sneak off and annoy Snape, but Snape was not here anymore.

            "Hermione, 10 Days left. And two more days of School. You are staying, aren't you?" Draco asked as he went through one of the trunks that were filled to the top with Christmas decorations.

            "Of course Draco!" Hermione explained as she went through another trunk of Christmas Decorations, "now pass me those wreaths and candles. I cannot believe Head Boy and Girl have to go through the decorations **every** year! If I failed, I'd get really annoyed by this."

            "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Draco levitated the candles and wreaths to Hermione's side, "Anything else 'Mione?"

            "No thanks Draco," Hermione replied, as she placed the candles in the middle of every other seat with a levitating charm.

            Draco was searching through the box and he found a piece of mistletoe. Draco whispered to himself, "I bet Percy was afraid of everyone going crazy so he packed it in the retired decorations box!" Draco laughed.

            "_Inflammare!_" Hermione pointed her wand in the air and all the candles lit up, "_Wingardium Leviosa Perrexi!_"

            Draco walked up behind Hermione, and held the mistletoe above her head; he turned her around and kissed her. She tried to break away but Draco had a tight hold on her.

            When she finally did get out, she snapped at Draco, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Hermione looked and saw Draco holding mistletoe, "Oh, sorry Draco. You just scared me, Sorry!"

            Draco went back to what he was doing, looking through the boxes of old decorations. About 2 hours later Draco found a wand, Birchwood, Birch, 10 ½ inches in the box, that he was looking through. It had an engraving in it. 

_December 25th 1949 –_ _Tom Riddle, remember when we went through the decorations last Christmas? I will always remember that night, for the rest of my life. J'adore Vous Love: Narcissa Black!_

"Narcissa Black! That's my mother!" Draco blurted out and Hermione rushed over to ask him about what. However, Hermione saw the two names on the wand.

            "Your mother lost her innocence to Voldemort?" Hermione shrieked, "Eww…"

            "Hermione, be serious, I must speak to Dumbledore!"

            Draco ran off and Hermione ran after him. Was it bothering him that much? It depends if it was true love or not I guess. If Narcissa really loved Riddle than it was worth it was it not.

            "Draco Malfoy! Stop right where you are!" Hermione yelled, "This isn't Riddle's wand, it's an illusion, watch. _Finite Incantatum!_"

            The words on the wand disappeared and different words appeared. _Tom Riddle; I am engraving this on your wand because I hate you! You stole my innocence. I hope that your prophesy is right and Lucius Malfoy's son kills you off! I would like to see it myself. Nevertheless, I hope you know there is a way a new prophesies can be made. It is called Free will!_

            A tear appeared in Draco's eyes and he ran through the quiet Hogwarts corridors. Draco yelled the password to the stairs and ran quickly up them.

            "DAMN IT PROFESSOR! WHY WAS I NOT AWARE THAT MY MOTHER HAD BEEN…?"

            "Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore interrupted, "please calm down and explain what is wrong!" 

            Draco handed Dumbledore the wand with the engraving, "Oh dear! _Finite Incantatum!_ Nope, this is the real engraving. I was hoping to show you this after you had graduated but now is as good time as any.

            "_1949, Head Boy Tom Riddle and Head Girl Narcissa Black. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, both the best students in Hogwarts. Until One night, 2 nights before Christmas, Mr. Riddle raped Miss Black, my favourite student. Riddle was reprimanded and detentioned for the next 6 months. He also lost 1000 points for Slytherin. Riddle, because of his detentions and raping Miss Black, lost him his Head Boy Status and it was given to Mr. Malfoy. Miss Black stole Mr. Riddle's wand, at the time, and engraved this message. Riddle decided to destroy the wand but it was unbreakable because there was hate in that wand. He threw it away, Apparated to Diagon Alley, and bought a new one, the exact one that you use everyday! Narcissa hexed Riddle and graduated from Hogwarts. Riddle was stripped of his Auror training, and became Lord Voldemort 5 years later, after he had mastered all the evil spells and counter-curses. Just like your friend Hermione._"

            "So Riddle stuck his muggle nose into a book and learnt every evil spell in the world. He wanted to kill me just to prove he was more a wizard than the other muggle-born. That is disgusting!"

            "Return to your room, I can see someone waiting there for you!"

            Draco calmly walked out the room and to his dormitory to find Hermione working with the boxes in the common room.

            "Draco, I know how hard it must be to know that your mother lost her innocence to Voldemort but she didn't end up with him. Why can't you understand?"

            "I do now Hermione!" Draco explained to the shocked Hermione.

            The rest of the night was spent decorating Hogwarts with decorations for Christmas. Hagrid, Ron and almost every Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw was helping the head boy and girl decorate the school.

            Hermione walked down the stairs to the Common Room and noticed a present beautifully wrapped under the tree that was titled; To: Hermione, Love: Draco.

            Hermione opened it and saw what was inside of it.

            "Happy Christmas `Mione!"

            "Happy Christmas, Draco!"

            Hermione ran over to him and kissed him, making him fall on the ground. After making out on the floor for a couple minutes, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Miss. Hufflepuff (As everyone in the school called her) started to sing Merry Christmas to Draco and Hermione, they each gave Hermione and Draco a gift. A necklace for Hermione, with a charm on it with the 4 houses and the Hogwarts "H" on it. For Draco, a watch with 4 spots for people's heads. Like the clock at the Weasley's. Of course, 2 were already on there, Himself and Hermione.

            "Hermione handed Draco a present and he opened it, surprised with what he saw.

________________________________________________________________________ 

I am very evil. Sorry!

Read and Review!


	11. Goodbye Hermione

            Sorry, First off, FF.Net banned me and removed Bowser's Diary, Second, I am lazy.

Get ready for A Very Important Chapter in the plot. I have not just been being Lazy, I thought up an entirely different story line to my story. Hope this twist gets you ready for what has to come.

Minor Hint – Harry/Ginny, Ron/Lavender.

Visit my LiveJournal for up-to-date info on this fic and my next Hermione/Draco fic there. -- http:// www. Livejournal .com/ ~kefer_malfoy (without the spaces)

________________________________________________________________________

            Hermione looked at Draco with hopes that he would look up ad say something, but he just stared at his present. They had been standing there, 5, 10, maybe 15 minutes, and Hermione was getting worried.

            "Draco, it looks like somebody hexed you," Hermione said as she put her hand on Draco's shoulder.

            Before she knew what was happening, their Common Room was swirling and changing into an infinite amount of colours. The constant changes were too much for Hermione to handle, and she quickly fell to the floor.

            "`Mione? Are you all right?"

            Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry and Ron standing over top of her, she was back in her own world.

            "What happened? Where's Draco?"

            "Hermione, are you feeling alright?"

            Dumbledore walked in the infirmary and walk slowly towards Hermione.

            "Miss Granger, It seems that you have returned to us at last, Mr. Black will be glad to hear about that!"

            "Sirius is here, but I thought he died last year?"

            "Oh, did I say Black? I meant Malfoy; it seems that with the aid of a flower you gave him, he was able to come back with you! If I'm not mistaken, it was a flower from the Garden of Eden, right beside the tree that had the forbidden apples, how did you come by this flower, it must have cost 1,000,000 Galleons!"

            "A Simple Summoning charm sir, I knew that Draco… That Draco, had once entered the Garden and was enchanted by the sprites that lived there, I wanted to bring a bit of his past, to his present."

            "You need some sleep Miss. Granger; it has been a tiring year."

            "But Professor, Draco and I have to return, Voldemort had not yet been defeated…"

            Dumbledore looked at Hermione, a glimmer in his eye told Hermione the whole story, and Dumbledore had planned the entire spell, the time travel, the Draco, and the life. He had sent her back there himself; he used her to get information about Voldemort.

            "Professor, how dare you!"

            "Mione, what are you talking about?"

            "I am afraid she is right, she caught me, I sent her back there myself, I used her to get more information about Voldemort, I should have thought about who I was sending before I did. I knew she would catch onto my trick, but I hoped it would have been later."

            "So you cursed Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked into the eyes of Dumbledore.

            Hermione, with what power she had left in her, got up from her bed and grabbed her wand.

            "_Accio Eden Flower!_" Hermione summoned as she slowly walked out the infirmary doors.

            "`Mione, wait!" However, Dumbledore held back Ron and Harry.

            "Harry, Ginny is waiting for you on the Quidditch pitch and Ron, Lavender is waiting for you in the Common Room, I don't want either of you going after Hermione, and this is her own choice. _Accio Firebolt!_" 2, 2005 Edition Firebolts raced into the hands of Ron and Harry, "Happy Christmas!"

            Hermione walked into the crystal room, surprised to see Draco Malfoy there. She was not sure which one it was though. 

            "Malfoy, Draco, which one are you?"

            "What do you think `Mione?" Draco asked as he turned around, "So this is crystallization magic? I've only heard of it, never travelled by it, until today."

            "I'm sorry Draco, but I just wanted…"

            "I know `Mione, it was a wonderful present, but I have to return to my world, I need to defeat Voldemort, and save the world. Hermione, I do not want you to come with me. You have caused me too much trouble!"

            Hermione was scared, maybe this was the evil Draco, and maybe he was not. She could not be to sure. Hermione took her wand and pointed it at the flower, "_Anima Abalienatio!_ If you won't let me come with you, take this flower, and remember me!"

            "Take you're present, I happened to get it before we came."

            Draco and Hermione traded gifts and Draco walked into the crystal, "Goodbye Hermione!"

            "J'adore vous, Draco!"

            However, Draco had turned around and returned to his own world, the world that Hermione had been in for the last 3 or 4 months.

            Hermione tried to Apparate to her dormitory, but she remembered that she could not Apparate in this Hogwarts. Therefore, Hermione walked back into the Gryffindor dormitory, and was in her room for the rest of the winter break.

            It was May, and she had not heard anything from Draco. Everything had gone back to normal, but Hermione could not get used to it, even 5 months later. She wanted to be with Draco.

            Since that December 25th, Hermione had not spoken a word, Dumbledore had started to get worried and even slipped some Veritaserum into her drink, but she would not talk. Dumbledore had even tried some reversing spells in case she had used _Silencio_ on herself, but no prevail, this curse was stronger than ordinary magic, it was love. The kind of love Lily had left in her son, only Draco had **left** this for Hermione, he had shunned out all feelings so he could defeat Voldemort.

            "Miss Granger, a word." Dumbledore said, but knew he had said that wrong, "Miss Granger, if you don't start talking, you will fail all your classes. I cannot do anything for you but give you advice, and a special gift. But you can only open it in your darkest hour."

            Hermione took the gift, and for the first time in 5 months, spoke, "Professor, I don't know exactly what you hoped to accomplish, but it didn't bloody well work out for you! I hope that this entire world comes to an end. I refuse to stay here a minute longer. _Apperio!_"

            The Crystal appeared and Hermione put her hand in it and muttered a spell, "_Draco Malfoy, I appear to thee, I love you and I would like to see you again, I appear in your world for 1 whole day, and I promise I shall make a decision. Lend me the flower from the Garden of Eden, to appear in your arms._"

            Hermione disappeared with a puff of smoke.

            "Use the stone I gave you wisely Hermione, it has all you need to know."

________________________________________________________________________

What stone could he be referring to? Think back to France and Napoleon,

I never planned the first time, for Hermione to return to her own world, but I thought I might introduce Dumbledore's plan that will affect the outcome of the entire story. By plan, I mean the stone… Just for your pleasure, if you visit my LiveJournal, you will find the name of the Stone. http:// www. Livejournal .com/ ~kefer_malfoy (without the spaces, ff.net doesn't allow web address in fics)


	12. Rosetta Stone

Go me, two chapters in 2 days.

________________________________________________________________________

            Hermione awoke in her Head Girl bed, beside her was a note signed by Voldemort.

_                        Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_            I am, Lord Voldemort, I know you are not from this world, and I know about the Rosetta stone, it is what will keep me alive and able to defeat Draco. I have sent my three Faithful Death Eaters to Hogwarts, they will act as teachers, but you will not know which teacher it is. Later tonight, I shall defeat Draco. You are one day will be spent in vein Miss Granger. Good Luck._

- _Lord Voldemort_

            'How does Voldemort know of the stone? And is it truly the Rosetta stone?'

            Hermione ran with the box and note to Dumbledore's office where she barged into it and saw Draco talking with Dumbledore.

            "Hermione? I asked you not to come! This was supposed to be the end of your visit! I ask you to leave and never return!" 

            "Mr. Malfoy, Behave yourself, Hermione is here on the power from the flower, and she has with her, Voldemort's defeat!"

            "I do?"

            "You do Miss Granger, the Rosetta Stone, the stone of life and death. The stone of Immortality. It is unlike the Philosopher's Stone though. This stone can be used repeatedly, by multiple people, Napoleon, although a powerful wizard, could not use the Stone for it had been sealed by Rosetta to keep it away from the shortest wizard, this allows Voldemort to use it. I have spent the last 5 months scanning Napoleon's Family Tree, and it appears that he is not from the originals… He is of Salazan the Beast, Brother of Gryffindon, Hufflepun, and Ravenclen… Each of these four monsters created generations of powerful wizards, including Voldemort, Napoleon, and The 4 Houses of Hogwarts' Founders."

            "So there are more than the originals?" Draco asked.

            "Yes Mr. Malfoy, and the only way to defeat a descendant of one of these, is to use the wand of same core and make and use the power of the Rosetta Stone, but there is something about his that you must understand Mr. Malfoy…"

            "Well then, if that is all, we shall get going to Voldemort's Castle, without Hermione."

            "But Draco…" Hermione interrupted.

            "Belt up Hermione; this has absolutely nothing to do with your… muggle ass. Go shop or something."

            "Mr. Malfoy! Apologize to Miss Granger."

            "No! She has caused enough trouble… Oh and here muggle, your Eden Flower. It's almost dead anyways."

            "That's because you're love has disappeared. What happened to the Draco hat I made out with 5 months ago?"

            "I've pushed away all my emotions so I could defeat Voldemort you little…"

            "BELT UP! BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Dumbledore yelled, even Peeves had been frightened by this out burst, "Both of you need to work together, I have proof."

            Dumbledore took out of his desk the Malfoy-Voldemort Prophesy and the Rosetta Stone Prophesy.

            "Are those…" Hermione asked.

            "Yes Hermione, I believe they are." Draco replied and looked into her eyes. The Eden flower began to grow and became beautiful again. Emotion flowed back into Draco and he took one of the prophesies, and Dumbledore began to read the Rosetta prophesy.

            "_God created 2 Humans, 4 Wizards, and Myself, Rosetta, I am a half witch, I am not human born, nor pure born, but I believe that I have the potential to create 2 stones that will help the world of Wizards to grow to live with half-blood and no-blood or human born. The first stone I shall call the Prophesy stone, and the other one shall be a stone that gives eternal life, life, death, and more. I have a feeling that a Wizard named Napoleon will try to use these. However, I shall put a curse on the stones and then the wizard shall die, without the need of a similar wand. The Stone of Rosetta shall only be destroyed when it moves worlds and is used to destroy the descendant of Salazan Slytherin._

Then there is the Voldemort-Malfoy Prophesy, V_oldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle, Shall fight against Draco Malfoy with the help of a female, and a headmaster. The use of the Final Rosetta Stone, Voldemort will fall… This is not able to be changed… unless the Garden of Eden is destroyed, then the Flower of Emotions will die and Malfoy will be destroyed._"

            "So, The Rosetta Stone must be used to defeat Voldemort?"

            "Yes, but Hermione is the only one that can break the Rosetta Stone, and give your wand the Final Rosetta Stone."

            "I refuse to let Hermione come into this; I love her too much… I mean…"

            Hermione blushed at Draco's Comment and started to speak, "I haven't told you the bad part yet, I am using borrowed time, 22 Hours left."

            "So we have 22 hours to defeat Voldemort. Mr. Malfoy, get your robes ready, Miss Granger, use some protection spells to hide the Rosetta Stone, and get ready.

            Hermione walked out of her dormitory into the Common Room. She saw Draco writing on the desk that she had put up on the first day she came here.

            "Draco, what are you writing?"

            "A note, to my mother, she isn't to well, mentally and physically, she had a meltdown when my father showed his true intentions, a Death Eater."

            _Mother, I love you. I hope that your doctor is giving you all the help you need. Enclosed is a special item given to me by my girlfriend, it is called the Flower of Emotion. As long as there is still Emotion inside of you, it will live. Take good care of it for me!_

_            - Love: Draco_

            "Wow, how thoughtful. I hope your mother gets better!"

            "She will, when I defeat Voldemort."

            Hermione and Draco walked side-by-side down the corridor as the headed for Dumbledore's office.

            "_Bumblebee!_" They both said in unison and the stairs opened for them.

________________________________________________________________________

Read and Review!


	13. Nex Necis

            "_Bumblebee_!" They both said in unison.

            Hermione and Draco walked into Dumbledore's office but saw nothing… everything was gone… was this a trick?

            "Hermione, Draco, over here. There is something I need to show you!"

            Dumbledore led them down the corridor that led to the crystallization room. Hermione had been down this hallway 3 times before, so she knew every turn she had to make.

            "Here, is where the final fight will take place… Hermione, for safe guarding, let me hold onto the Rosetta Stone, we don't want Voldemort to have it during the first minutes of the fight!" Dumbledore explained.

            Hermione could see through Dumbledore's charade, this was Voldemort… The reason that he brought them there was because this is where his power was the greatest, at the edge of the worlds. If he had to get away, he could easily escape through the crystal.

            "Then why should I give it to you? _Personatus Inflammare!_"

            Voldemort's disguise came off and revealed an old Tom Riddle. Voldemort was no longer faceless, he had gained his old life back, and this is when he was strongest.

            "Hermione, the Stone, RUN!" Draco yelled and pulled out his wand, "_Crucio!_"

            The curse bounced off Voldemort and hit the crystal, just missing Hermione.

            "`Mione, I'll stall him, you get the Final Rosetta Stone ready! _Avada Kedavra!_"

            The green light came from Draco's wand and hit Voldemort, sending him flying, but not even a scratch appeared on him.

            "_Accio Rosetta Ston..._" Voldemort began but a spell hit Voldemort in the face and he could not speak.

            Hermione was standing with her wand out and the Stone in the other. Voldemort watched in pain as she dropped the Rosetta Stone on the ground, and it shattered into millions of pieces.

            "_Impedimenta!_" Hermione yelled as she picked up the stone inside the Rosetta Stone, "This, Voldemort, is the Final Rosetta Stone, all that is needed to do now is to add it to Draco's wand and…"

            Somehow, the Silencio put on Voldemort was broken and he attacked Hermione, pushing her into a corner… Then he petrified Draco.

            "Little girls should not have such a precious item; they should be playing with dolls. Especially a Mudblood like yourself!"

            "_At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in! They got in on pure talent!"_

_            "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"_

_            "There is a rumour that the Mudblood is leaving for a year. We're having a party in the other compartment."_

_            "Mudblood, it means dirty blood."_

_            "Mudblood!"_

_            "Mudblood!"_

_            "MUDBLOOD!"_

Hermione could not take it; her head was spinning with memories of her last 6 years at Hogwarts. She grabbed her wand and pointed it directly at Voldemort. And used a spell that she had heard in her dreams.

            "_NEX NECIS!_"

            A dark light came out of Hermione's wand and hit Voldemort in the gut. He was pushed back and hit the wall on the other side of the room. Hermione, with the Final Rosetta Stone in her hand, fell unconscious. The last thing she saw was Voldemort running out of the castle.

            "Professor, she used an unknown spell on Voldemort, It was a dark light that pushed Voldemort across the entire room." Draco explained to Dumbledore who just looked worried at Hermione's sleeping body.

            "The spell was Nex Necis, a murder spell, stronger than Avada Kedavra. If you noticed, Voldemort was not harmed by Avada Kedavra, but was bleeding his black blood after Nex Necis. Nex Necis is an ancient curse that until 141 A.D. was used as the Cruciatus curse is now. Salan Slytherin of 141 compressed his magic into a strong blast of Nex Necis while torturing a muggle, and he killed the muggle. Only three people of this time know of this spell that I am aware of, Myself, Voldemort, and Hermione. What Hermione did not know was that you had to compress you magic to use it properly, she probably could have killed Voldemort, but instead, she allowed all her anger to flow into her spell. Although for Avada Kedavra, it would have been able to kill anyone. Nex Necis is so powerful that we have _Obliterate_d anyone who found out about it. It was not until now that I knew Hermione knew it. Hopefully, she will not have her wand taken away, even if the spell had been Wingardium Leviosa, there was enough anger in it for it to be considered dangerous. Hermione could have her wand taken away. I hope that I can protect her from it. If I was there with you, I could have helped you finish off Voldemort."

            "What about the Stone sir, I could not find around the place that she fell unconscious."

            "The stone is in her hands, she will not open them, even for me. We will have to wait for her to awake before we can get it from her."

            "Why didn't she use the stone on my wand, I could have beaten Voldemort right there?"

            "She had her reasons, she didn't want you to get hurt, and she didn't want you to sacrifice yourself to kill him."

            "What do you mean, sacrifice myself, you mean like a kamikaze?"

            "I guess I should tell you now, you will not live to see the world after Voldemort is gone, the part of the prophesy I didn't read was that to defeat Voldemort, you must sacrifice the Final Rosetta Stone, and the life of the scar. If I'm not mistaken, that means that you will die."

            "But by life of the scar, it could mean the scar, not me. The scar could disappear."

            "No Draco, did you see Harry Potter when you went to Hermione's world? He also had the scar. I spoke to Dumbledore, and our worlds are the same, but different. In the other world, Harry lost his parents, in this one, you did not. What is the same are the characters involved. Yourself, Harry, Hermione, Voldemort, Myself, and your mother Narcissa."

            "My mother?"

            Dumbledore looked again at Hermione; she was starting to move, "She is about to awake, give her this when she awakes!"

            Dumbledore handed Draco a note and a present, and he left the room. Draco just stayed at Hermione's side for the night, waiting for her to wake up. He fell asleep at 2:00 AM, at her bedside.

            Draco opened his eyes to Hermione walking about the infirmary, thinking. She was pacing back and forth looking at the note that Draco was supposed to give her.

            "I can't believe I used Nex Necis on him. Even if he did deserve it. I should have been more careful! Stupid me!"

            Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself, "_Cruci…_" 

            Draco interrupted her before she could curse herself, "`Mione, you were great last night, not even I could have done what you did. Now imagine if you had used the Rosetta Stone!"

            Hermione looked at Draco with tears in her eyes, "But he got away, it's not fair! I should have known how to channel my energy and magic into my spell, and then Voldemort would be gone."

            "But so would you! I know about the prophesy, and I have to do this! So go back to sleep, and we'll think about what to do later."

            Draco and Hermione walked to their dormitories and fell asleep, unaware of the Black Raven outside their window, watching their every move!

________________________________________________________________________

I swear that this fic is not turning into what I was hoping it would. It is getting better.


	14. The Black Raven

Chapter 14: "Black" Raven

________________________________________________________________________

            Hermione dropped down on the couch in front of the fireplace, and muttered a spell to turn on the fire. She just sat there and waited for Draco to come back from the Gryffindor Common Room. The Gryffindor Team just had their last Quidditch match of the season; they had won the Quidditch Cup.

            Hermione wanted to go see the game, but she had some much work to catch up on after her five-month absence. She had asked Colin Creevey to Videotape the match, but the tape mysteriously broke when he put it in. It might have been the magic around Hogwarts, or maybe a bad tape. Whatever it was, she had missed Draco catch the Snitch with his feet, or so said all the girls walking by the Head Boy/Girl Common Room.

            "The _Prior Incantato _charm reveals a wand's most recently cast spells. I cannot believe we just learnt this, I have known this spell since First year. Hey, Tom Riddle's Wand on the table, I wonder what the last spell was." 

            Hermione walked over to the desk and took Riddle's wand; she pointed at it and muttered, "_Prior Incantato_!"

            Words began to appear over top of Riddle's wand, _Crucio, Imperio, Stupefy, Crucio, Imperio, Crucio, Crucio, Crucio._" 

            Hermione could not look at it anymore, there was too many Crucio, but when she turned back to mutter the counter curse she saw something that sparked her interest. _Fidelius Diffindo!_

            "He split a Fidelius? _Defigo Palma_!"

            A date appeared over the wand, it was the same date that Harry's parents died the same date that Voldemort lost his power.

            "_Magis_!" Hermione yelled.

            Above the wand, the name of the wizard who had used this wand to use the entire previous curse, and the Fidelius Charm. The name above the wand said: "_Percy Weasley._"

            "Percy?"

            The Common Room Door opened and in came Draco, who, she guessed, had showered in Gryffindor Tower. She just stared at him with a blank look

            "Hermione, what's wrong?"

            Hermione handed Draco the wand with the spell list, date and user of the spell on it. Draco looked at it and dropped the wand. He grabbed Hermione's and pointed at the wand, then yelled a curse, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

            Hermione's wand backfired and pushed him across the room. If it had been Draco's wand that had backfired, Draco would have been killed instantly.

            "DRACO! _MOBILARBUS INFIRMARY_!"

            Draco began to slightly float out of the Common Room, and down to the infirmary.

            "Draco… Draco…"

           Draco woke up to see himself looking at him, only this wasn't an alter ego, this was the Draco from Hermione's time.

            "Get up you slob! You know what you are. A disgrace to the Malfoy name! If you were a real Malfoy, you would not hang out with a Mudblood like Granger! She is a dirty Mudblood! She knows nothing of the Dark Arts, study them, and you will defeat the Dark Lord, Then take all your fame, and destroy the world. If you get caught, pretend to be Voldemort!"

            "You're despicable! What does blood have to do with it? As long as the couple is happy then…"

            "Don't give me this old speech, its all about blood these days…"

            "Maybe to you, _Impedimenta!_

            Malfoy hit the wall and Draco began to get a headache, he should have known, this is his brain, anything that hurts his surroundings, hurts him.

            "Nice shot, but take this," Malfoy pointed to the ground, "_Avada Kedav..._"

            Draco woke up from his dream, he got up, but saw nothing around him except darkness. But he felt warmth around him, "_Lumos_!" His wand lit up and he saw a sleeping Hermione lying right beside him. He wondered what she was dreaming.

            "Welcome Miss. Granger, to Crystal Coast, where all your dreams come true." Said a voice inside the gates. The Muggle opened the gate and Hermione walked in. She saw Draco and he grabbed her hand. They walked down the sparkling sanded beaches and beautiful waters. Draco and Hermione walked down the beach until they hit a pedestal. On it was Draco's wand, and Hermione picked it up.

            "Here you go," Hermione handed Draco the wand and he smirked.

            "That was the biggest mistake of your life Mudblood! Now, which spell should I use on you? Crucio? Imperio? Impedimenta? Nex Necis?"

            Hermione had her anger level rise again, she heard the word 'Mudblood' echo in her head before she took out her wand.

            "_Crucio!_" Hermione yelled.

            Draco, or the Draco in this dream, was twitching in unforgivable pain. Hopefully, in Hermione's eyes, the curse would not hurt the real Draco.

            "Hermione, wake up! Something is around us…"

            "Mmm… Good morning Draco."

            "There's no time!" Draco whispered.

            "What's with the whispering?"

            "The Black Raven!"

            "What Raven?"

            "The one standing right outside the window."

            Hermione looked at the dark window and saw it. A scary looking raven that had piercing eyes, not unlike Madam Hooch's. Hermione got out her wand and pointed it at the raven, "_Impedimenta!_"

            The raven flew into the room and took form, it took form into Madam Hooch.

            "Hermione and Draco… you are in deep trouble," Madam Hooch began, Hermione noticed all the wounds on Madam Hooch's body, she must have come from Voldemort's Castle, "The stone… do you still have it?"

            "Yes, but you're not getting it. I have strict orders not to give it to anyone. Or let them see it!"

            "I don't want it Mistress Hermione, I must make sure you have it, for it is the only way to defeat Voldemort."

            "You said his name… Who are you?"

            Madam Hooch took out her wand and muttered "_Finite Incantatum,_" and her disguise fell, it revealed Sirius Black, but this was not the Death Eater of this world. It was Sirius Black, Godfather of Harry Potter.

            "Sirius?" Hermione muttered before running over to him and hugging him, "How did you… But you… Bloody Impossible!"

            "We must get out of here, Voldemort will be here soon. We must speak to Dumbledore…"

            "It's too late Black," a dark voice said.

            "Voldemort!" Sirius replied as he got out his wand.

            All the time, another Black Raven was watching the whole thing.

________________________________________________________________________

This was not the greatest chapter ever. The next one will have more action and excitement.


	15. Hermione, Wilt Thou Marry Me?

Unfortunately, for me, this fic is ending soon, but if you show me enough reviews, I will either add more chapters, or create a new fic. Here's my idea:

_5 Years have passed since the war against Voldemort in their 7th year, Harry Potter has gone into isolation, Ron is trying to help him get through it, and Hermione is the new Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. Since the war ended, Draco has reformed, and is looking for someone special to share his money and love with everyone including Gryffindors and Muggleborns. He is confronted with a problem, even with Lucius in Azkaban, Karkan, Lucius' personal House-elf, is reporting to him about Draco. The problem with this is that Draco had become fond of Hermione Granger, and is trying to keep it a secret. Draco, being the new Potions Master at Hogwarts, tries to win over Hermione's heart. However, what Draco does not know is that Karkan has followed Draco to Hogwarts and Lucius is an anamagi. This could cause problems for our favourite couple. Post-Voldemort, Post-Hogwarts, Hermione is the new Charms teacher, Head of Gryffindor, and Deputy Headmistress, Ron is a Dragon-Protector with his brother Charlie, Harry is an Auror, and Draco is Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. McGonagall has retired._

Chapter 15: Hermione, Wilt Thou Marry Me?

________________________________________________________________________

            "Voldemort!" Sirius replied as he got out his wand, _Stupefy_!"

            The stunning spell made its way to Voldemort, but it bounced back at Sirius before even touching him.

            "Stupid Black! Only Draco Malfoy can hurt me! No matter how hard you try."

            "Then how did Hermione hurt you with the "_Nex Necis_" spell?" Black asked and glanced at Hermione, "Hermione, go get Albus!"

            "But Sirius…"

            "`Mione, for me!" Draco looked into her chocolate coloured eyes, "It's the only way for us to defeat Voldemort!"

            Tears appeared in Hermione's eyes as she ran out the Hospital Wing and headed for the Headmaster's office.

            "Black, you know that Albus is in London, trying to clear your name, why send the girl to get no one?"

            "To save her from you…" Black began but was interrupted by Draco's curse.

            "_Impedimenta!_"

            Voldemort was blasted off his feet and hit the wall opposite of him. The crack in the wall that Draco had noticed earlier began to get bigger, until the whole wall collapsed, revealing all the prefects, during their meeting.

            "Prefects!" Draco yelled, "Wands at the ready!"

            Slowly, all the prefects, including the Slytherin ones, pointed their wands at Voldemort. At Draco's call, they all released endless curses that push Voldemort closer and closer to the window. Just before Voldemort was almost about to fall, he yelled a curse and a barrage of Death Eaters entered the Hospital Wing. Each showing the Dark Mark that had been transferred to their hands the night before.

            "Death Eaters… When I say go, curse all these prefects, Black, and Mr. Malfoy," Voldemort yelled so that everyone heard him.

            They were at a stalemate, each waiting for the other's move. Their wands pointing at each other. At the first sign of an attack, they would all be yelling curses and the **real** battle would begin.

            Ron was standing outside the Hospital Wing doors, spying on the fight, waiting for the right moment when he would unleash **his** attack.

            The entire group of Slytherin prefects were looking at each Death Eater, to see which one of them was their father. Draco was also looking through the Death Eaters for Lucius, hoping to curse him and get to Voldemort.

            "Death Eaters…" Voldemort began, and all the Prefects held onto their wands harder, "take off your hoods!"

            Each Death Eater took off their hood, revealing their true faces. Draco and Sirius could pick out a few: Crabbe, Goyle, Potter, Zambini, Bulstrode, Parkinson and Black. However, no matter how hard both of them tried, they could not find Lucius.

            "Wondering where your dear old father is Malfoy?" Voldemort asked, cackling as he spoke, "He's in Dumbledore's office, awaiting your Mudblood girlfriend!"

            Draco forgot that the first move was the most dangerous; he took out his wand, pointed it in the air and screamed, "_Crucio_!"

            All the Death Eaters were being attacked with the Cruciatus curse, but it had no affect, they had gotten used to the curses Voldemort sent them everyday.

            Draco ran from the Hospital Wing, heading directly for Dumbledore's office, hoping Hermione had not walked in yet!

            "_Impediment Jinx_!" Hermione yelled hoping Dumbledore had not changed the password since he left the note for her. 

            Luckily, for Hermione, Dumbledore had not changed the password. Hermione was glad that the password was the same, but she did not know Dumbledore had left for London.

            Hermione ran up the stairs as fast as she could and entered the office, she saw Dumbledore at his desk, writing something on a piece of parchment. Fawks was standing there in a petrified state… Hermione was worried.

            "Miss Granger, what are you doing here?"

            "It's Voldemort, he…" Hermione began but saw Fawks burn into ashes and saw it spell the words, "_He is not who he seems to be!_" Of course, being Hermione, she did not believe in signs, especially after her Divination classes in 3rd year.

            "You should listen to the signs Mud… Miss Granger, Sometimes, even Sibyl, can show the true future."

            Hermione was not fooled by it anymore, Dumbledore was about to call her Mudblood, this was not him.

            Hermione pointed her wand at Dumbledore and yelled, "_Finite Incantatum_!"

            Dumbledore's disguise fell revealing Lucius Malfoy, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Hermione, "You made a big mistake Mudblood, consider this your last minute on earth, _Avada Kedav…_"

            Draco yelled out a curse at his father and Lucius fell to the ground. Hermione ran over to him and kissed him. She would not let him go. Until Sirius burst into the office, yelling something.

            "Draco… Hermione… the stone… Voldemort… prefects… not enough… final chance… off guard…" With that, Sirius fell to the ground, and transformed into his anamagi form – the dog.

            "You know what we must do then Hermione?"

           "Yes Draco, we must sacrifice the Final Rosetta Stone, your life, and the power of the prefects, to defeat Voldemort, once and for all."

            "Well, when you put it that way, I guess this means our last hour together…"

            "I guess it is."

            They stood in silence for 5 minutes, until Draco spoke, "Hermione, there is a chance I will survive, Dumbledore said 1%, but I trust that chance. So if that chance comes, I want you to…" Draco stated but was interrupted by Five Death Eaters.

            "Awww! How cute… Mudblood and Pureblood, Malfoy and Granger, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy… you 2 make me sick!" The first Death Eater said and got out his wand.

            Quickly, Draco took Hermione's hand and got on one knee, "Hermione, Marry Me!"

            Hermione was stunned, even before the Stupefy hit her. Did Malfoy just ask her to marry him? No, it was not Malfoy, it was Draco… Draco Malfoy. She never thought she would see the day when Malfoy would ask her to marry him.

            When Hermione & Draco were hit with the Stupefy, Hermione muttered a small yes.


	16. Snogging on Dumbledore's Desk

As I said Last Chapter, This is soon ending, three Chapters + an epilogue maybe… maybe more… no less though.

Visit my LiveJournal for up to date info on this fic and my next fic – LiveJournal. com/~kefer_malfoy (without the space)

Chapter 16: Snogging on Dumbledore's Desk

________________________________________________________________________

            "Do you think Voldemort will reward us?" Bellatrix asked Lucius, "Or will he let us off of Crucio for a day?" 

            "You have never done this before, have you Bellatrix? When I told Voldemort that Hermione had found the ancient Rosetta Stone, he said he would stop using the Cruciatus curse on me for 2 days… He never did!"

            Bellatrix and Lucius did not see Ron following closely behind them. Bellatrix had asked Lucius over and over what they would get for not only bringing Voldemort Draco, but also bringing the Rosetta Stone, and the only one that could use Nex Necis properly.

            "What do you think the school will say when they find out that Lord Voldemort has taken over?"

            "I think they'll never know Bellatrix and Malfoy!" Ron came around the corner with his wand ready to attack, "If you don't put Hermione down, I will murder you here on the spot."

            Bellatrix started laughing, "What about Malfoy?"

            "Keep him, I want the girl!" Ron replied, and the now conscious Draco growled, "Give me the girl… _Avada_…"

            Bellatrix dropped Hermione on the ground, and Ron ran up to Hermione, "`Mione, are you O.K.?"

            Hermione's chocolate eyes fluttered open and saw Draco being held in ropes by his father, and then he looked at Ron.

            "Ron… You insensitive bastard! What about Draco?"

            "Why do you care about him? He was a damn bastard since day 1! He's been calling you Mudblood since you came to Hogwarts!"

            Hermione heard the word Mudblood again, this was it, she was sure she could channel her anger into her spell this time. However, she could lose her wand for this.

            "_NEX NECIS!_" Hermione yelled and the beam hit Bellatrix in the face. The beam then proceeded to hit Lucius, but when it was headed for Draco, Hermione shoved Ron in the way and it took off Ron's right shoulder.

            "DRACO!" Hermione yelled as she ran over to his lifeless body, "This is my entire fault! I never should have used that spell, it was too powerful, I meant it when I said yes… because I love you Draco."

            A tear fell onto the Final Rosetta Stone. The stone glowed bright blue and could be used as a lamp. Hermione picked the stone out of her pocket and brought it up to Draco. The blue light started to get feint; Hermione was getting worried and knew that there was only one thing to do.

            "_Finite Incantatum_!" Hermione yelled at the Rosetta Stone.

            The Stone began to glow very bright, too bright. It got so bright that it broke into millions of pieces. A jar of blue, glowing liquid appeared and when Hermione went to open it, a voice, not unlike her own, spoke aloud.

            "_Hermione Granger, daughter of Katherine Granger, descendant of Rosetta Granger – Creator of the Rosetta Stone, you are the only one that can hear this, this stone had been passed down through the Granger family until Maria Granger of 1054 A.D. lost the stone, from then on, she hid her children's powers from them. Ruining their magical instinct, meaning that the Grangers were at one time the few Pureblood families there were. Along with the Grangers, there were the Potters, Malfoy's, Zambini's, Weasley's, Parkinson's, and the Lovegood's. After the war of the Magi – 1053, Maria Granger saw the dangers of the stone. She tried to break it but it was against the prophesy. Instead, I used some of the stone's power to bring it to the Dumbledore's for he too was part of a prophesy. I gave them magical instincts, and from then on, The Dumbledore's were one of the strongest and loyal pureblood families, they took care of the Grangers until 1803 when Salazar Slytherin returned and harmed the Dumbledore's under the name of Granger. Albus Dumbledore still trusted the Grangers for he knew the true intents of Salazar, to release the Basilisk. I sealed what was left of my power into the Final Rosetta Stone, so that I could one day see the one who brought the Grangers back to true pureblood. Not that blood is worth anything these days, but will be nice to see another Granger with magical instincts. Miss Hermione Granger, although your love and fiancé is going to die, there is a way to prevent it. You must produce a new magical instinct, a more powerful one. Not a child, but a combined power. Unfortunately, I cannot interfere with what happens in this world, so I cannot tell you what you must do. Miss Hermione, I hope that you succeed. Goodbye, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy._"

            "Rosetta, how do I use this solution?" Hermione asked, "Does Draco drink it, or do I pour it on his head?"

            "If you did either of those, you would kill him for sure!" Rosetta replied, "You must pour it on his wand and wand hand. This will allow the magic to serge through him, enough to use the Rosetta Stone's true potential."

            "Thank you Rosetta, it is great to talk to somebody with such an extensive knowledge for a change."

            "If you would like another chat, just go somewhere where there are a lot of Eden Flowers, then speak to me. Good luck my child, remember, love is your strongest weapon!"

            Rosetta's voice disappeared and Hermione looked at the now awake Draco.

            "So, is it time?" Was all Draco said before Hermione laughed and brought him into a big hug, squeezing him.

            "Dark Lord, Hermione channelled her anger, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix are both dead!" Minerva began, standing onto of one of the dead prefects

            "Not much of a loss. Nevertheless, you Minerva are my only way to victory, you must steal the solution, and I have a way of believing that Hermione has broken the stone's magic. She is going to pour it on Draco anytime. Unless they're too busy snogging."

            All the Death Eaters laughed, but the prefects that were still fighting attacked the remaining Death Eaters, killing them all. This left five prefects, Minerva, and Voldemort, but the five prefects were almost out of life. They had spent it all defeating the final Death Eaters.

            Dumbledore walked into his office to see Sirius Black lying on his office floor. He also saw Draco and Hermione snogging on top of his desk.

            "Teens… too many hormones," Dumbledore began when Hermione and Draco noticed he was there.

            They jumped off the desk, faces flushed with embarrassment, trying to straighten out their robes.

            "Dumbledore, I'm completely sorry. We didn't think you would be back for another hour." Draco said but was elbowed in the ribs by Hermione.

            "What happened to Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

            "It's a long story…" Hermione explained.

            "I'm sure we have the time!"

            "Not if you don't care that Voldemort is in the Hospital Wing, fighting the prefects. How many are left… I don't know," Draco explained.

            "We must hurry then!" Dumbledore yelled and grabbed his wand from Fawks' cage.

________________________________________________________________________

Read & Review!


	17. Voldemort's Castle

Read and Review

Chapter 17: Voldemort's Castle

________________________________________________________________________

            "Harry, where did Ron go?" Lavender asked as she walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

            "I don't know, he said something about Hermione and Malfoy…"

            "You don't think that he…"

            "Maybe we should see Dumbledore, just in case."

            Harry and Lavender ran out of the Common Room and bumped into Malfoy.

            "Watch where you're going Potter! Going to look for the Mudblood?"

            "I can't believe that Hermione actually fell in love with this guys alter dimension thingy!" Lavender explained as he picked Harry up off the floor.

            "You two!" Malfoy yelled, "25 points from Gryffindor for being you!"

            Malfoy sneered and went around the corner. Lavender and Harry continued to run to Dumbledore's office. Harry noticed that Lavender looked different, she was not wearing make-up, and he had an urge to kiss her. He got rid of the temptation, but he still felt it.

            "Do you know the password?" Lavender asked the daydreaming Harry, but McGonagall walked up.

            "Lavender, Harry, return to your dormitory, there is a note from Professor Dumbledore, it has to do with Ron."

            McGonagall's face showed a face that seemed to worry. This did not help Lavender and Harry's hopes.

            Hermione looked at her ring, the diamond that was placed on it was small, but glowed when brought near the Rosetta Stone Solution.

            "Hermione, why haven't you placed the solution on Draco's wand?" Dumbledore asked as they were running through the corridors of Hogwarts, "It would be a smart thing, would it not?"

            "No," Hermione explained, "If I put it on now, it might wear out…"

            They walked into the Hospital Wing to see McGonagall standing on top of all the prefects… They were all dead, trying to stall for Draco and Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for snogging on Dumbledore's desk while the prefects were battling.

            "Well, if it isn't Albus Dumbledork! Come to see me off? I have no reason to fight Draco here, if you want to have the final battle, meet me near the crystal, which, thanks to Ronald Weasley, is now in my Castle."

            Minerva and Voldemort disapparated and Hermione looked at the lifeless bodies on the ground.

            "Professor, these prefects are still alive… They must have gotten only the Cruciatus, because it is possible to revive them. It could weeks; I have 12 hours left on my spell. Then I have to return, and with Poppy on vacation, these prefects **will** die."

            "Then we will just have to contact Poppy and get her to hurry up. You're right Hermione, they will die, but we have to get to Voldemort's Castle… This is the Final Battle."

            Albus grabbed Hermione and Draco, and yelled, "_Cimmerii Castrum!_"

            "What's wrong Harry?" Lavender asked while trying to get a glance at the note the was on Harry's pillow.

            "Ron, he… He was killed in the battle against Voldem… You-Know-Who! Hermione was trying to kill Bellatrix and Lucius but when the attack was aimed for Draco, Hermione pushed Ron in the way."

           "Hermione gave up the life of Ron for Malfoy?" Lavender still couldn't believe that Hermione had fallen for a Malfoy.

            "You know what puzzles me still Lavender? It's the fact the girls can get into the boys dorm rooms, but boys can't get into the girls."  
            "Didn't Hermione already tell you? Godric didn't trust boys so he charmed the stairs so boys couldn't get in."

            Harry just laughed, although it was forced… His best friend had been killed by his other best friend. What kind of world is this?

            Draco awoke to see darkness all around him, so this was Voldemort's castle, the castle that Narcissa Malfoy had saved Lucius from, only to get the Cruciatus curse, for defying Voldemort.

            "`Mione, are you there?" Draco yelled, but only heard an echo.

            Draco grabbed his wand from his pocket and muttered, "_Lumos_!" The room lit up and he could see writings on the wall. It was in blood.

            Draco read them aloud to himself, "_Voldemort shall die at the hands of the Rosetta Stone Solution, the magic will spill his blood on the altar of Death and he shall take one life with him. I have predicted that he will take the life of a muggleborn child. Specifically, Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy, when you read this, tap your wand on the red block 3 times, and you will find the key… Good luck._

_            Signed: the late Sybil Trelawney_

            Draco got scared when he saw the words "the late Sybil Trelawney!" but he did what his Divination teacher asked and tapped the red stone 3 times. Just as she had said, there was a key, Draco took it and unlocked the door. He had to be careful, there still might be Death Eaters around, "_Nox!_" his wand's light went out.

            "Hermione, do you still have the solution?" Dumbledore asked, "And is Draco with you?"

            "I still have the solution, but Draco's not with me. I thought that when you Apparate together, you all end up together," Hermione explained but Dumbledore shook his head, although it was hard for Hermione to see in the one-torch lit hallway.

            "Not always, but we have to find him and Voldemort, how long do you have left?"

            "After that sleep, 8 hours. I caught a glimpse of the castle, and it looks like it could take days to find our way through here."

            Hermione looked up at the door in front of her, it was big and red. Hermione guessed that this is where Voldemort was residing at this exact moment.

            "We cannot go in there until Draco meets up with us. Voldemort knows we are out here and is waiting. If Draco doesn't hurry, we could be food for his snake."

            "Food for whose snake?" Draco asked as he walked up to the door,     Hermione hugged Draco and gave him one last kiss, "Wow! I should get lost like that more often!"

            Draco smiled and comforted Hermione until Dumbledore pointed at the door, "_Adapertum!_"

            The doors flew open to reveal a brightly lighted room, there was gold all over the room, gold pictures, gold frames, gold curtains, gold floors, gold ceilings, gold walls, and a gold chair in which Voldemort sat, with his snake around his neck.

            "Welcome to Cimmerii Castrum, of course, this is the last place that you'll see, so don't get used to it! _Accio Crystal_!"

            The crystal the Hermione had used on her fist day back from summer holidays appeared beside Voldemort. Hermione looked into the crystal and could see different times, different battles against Voldemort, she thought she even saw Rosetta Granger smile at her.

            "You are disgusting Voldemort, not only stealing the lives of so many, not only stealing the crystal, but using a stolen good to increase your power!"

            Hermione took the vial of liquid out and poured it on Draco's wand; you could see that the liquid was making the wand very heavy, for Draco was trying to keep it in the air.

            "This is the end Tom Marvolo Riddle! It is time for another to take your place! Tom Marvolo Riddle, I release thy spirit!" a voice rang in the room.

            The second Black Raven entered through the window and slowly took form. Silver hair, tall, sword in hand, evil grin, it was Salazar Slytherin.

            "Salazar?" Riddle said, surprised, "You are dead!"

            "That I may be Riddle, but you, I have watched you for the last 50 years, you have murdered, stolen, tortured, and murdered. That is beyond what a Slytherin is allowed to do! Now, when it comes down to the final battle, you increase your power by cheating. You are a disgrace to Slytherin, so I release thy spirit from your veins!"

            A silver aura came out of Voldemort and returned to Salazar's hand. The entire time, Riddle was laughing!

            "That bit of aura you took does me no good. It is worthless, and to prove it, I will murder your spirit… destroying your spirit forever! _NEX AVADA MANES KEDAVRA NECIS_!"

           The black and green spell rushed towards Salazar Slytherin, it went around the spirit and when the spell disappeared, the ghost of Salazar Slytherin had disappeared. He was gone; what ever he took from Riddle was gone too. The silver aura looked powerful; enough to kill even Riddle himself. Was that Salazar's plan?

            "Forget about him; now let's get this battle started before I fall asleep!"

            "Dumbledore, what was that spell?" Draco and Hermione asked, but Dumbledore looked stunned and scared…

            'How did he master a spell like that?' Dumbledore asked himself, "Hermione, Draco, that spell was the ancient Spirit Release spell, it was used a long time ago to ward off spirits, it has been banned, not even I am able to use it."

________________________________________________________________________

I just love creating spells, anyways, I put the first chapter of "After the War" up, if you don't know what that is, it's the 'sequel' to this. Only I haven't decided if they will be linked! R&R this and R&R "After the War"

Visit my LiveJournal at:                LiveJournal .com/~kefer_malfoy (without the space)


	18. The Power of Love

Read and Review

Chapter Nineteen: The Power of Love

________________________________________________________________________

            There was no sparkle in Dumbledore's eye as he pointed his wand at Voldemort. The Headmaster seemed to have had a strange backlog of emotion. Dumbledore stood there for at least five minutes, aiming his wand at Voldemort.

            "Dumbledore… Albus… You know so well that you cannot defeat me, only young Draconis here can. And I won't let that happen! _Aurae Coloro!_"

            A bright light was aimed at Dumbledore, but Draco stood in front of it and yelled, "_Aurorae Iubaris!_"

            It was a battle between the magic, Voldemort's darkness aura magic, and Draco's Aurora Beam. The Final Battle had started, and looked like it was going to end too!

            "You know Draconis, you would have made a good Death Eater, your magic is very powerful. Of course, I know you're using the Rosetta Solution, but that's about it!"

            "Dumbledore, Draco should be winning, I gave him the solution, just like Rosetta told me too!" Voldemort looked strangely at Hermione.

            "You saw my Rosetta?"

            "What do you mean **your** Rosetta?" Hermione asked, "She died long before you were even alive!"

            "Hermione, I know why! When you put it on… you did not put a drop on yourself!"

            "What do I have to do with it?" Hermione asked, but Voldemort, with his other hand, cursed Dumbledore before he could answer, "PROFESSOR! Draco, be strong!"

            Hermione could see the sweat on Draco's face, he would not be able to hold onto his attack much longer, this was it! If Hermione didn't do something quick, both Dumbledore and Draco would die a painful death.

            Hermione opened up her book bag, she pulled out the prophesy that Sybil Trelawney slipped into her bag before she was captured. Hermione began to read the prophesy to herself.

            _Two hands, two hearts, two magics. With one, the Darkness will win, with two, the Darkness will become light, with two and the solution, the Darkness will forever be destroyed with no way of returning!_

            Hermione did not understand, what did it mean by_ two hearts_? Surly Draco owned one, but where would she get another? Hermione tried to remember back to other prophesies that she had come into contact with these past months. Her mind wondered to what Rosetta had said.

            _Miss Hermione Granger, although your love and fiancé is going to die, there is a way to prevent it. You must produce a new magical instinct, a more powerful one. Not a child, but a combined power._

            What did Rosetta mean? Was there something Hermione was missing? A new magical instinct only appeared when two souls were fused together by love, usually at their wedding. Hermione could not marry Draco during the battle, there must be another way!  
            Dumbledore beckoned her over to him, she listened and he began, "Hermione, the prophesy states that Draco will die along with Voldemort, but that is only if he goes at it alone, if he had help, a transfer of magic maybe, he would survive this battle. I see that the diamond on your finger is glowing; it means that there is danger in the air that only you can fix. Hermione, I would like to say something, Dumbledore from your world has offered you a job as Deputy Headmistress and Charms teacher, 5 years after your graduation. I will not ruin anymore, just help me up."

            Hermione picked up her Headmaster and he grabbed her hand with the crystal on the ring and put her other hand on the diamond, Hermione could hear voices inside her head telling her to help Draco, others were laughing. The one Hermione could hear the most started to speak again.

            "_Miss Granger I presume…_" It sounded like Severus Snape, "_There is a way to save Draco, like everyone has already told you. Take his hand, and add magic to it. Trust me! You will be victorious!_"

            Hermione ran up to Draco who had barely any magic left in him and put her hand over his. She could feel how hard it was to just try to hold the spell against Voldemort, but before Hermione could say anything, Draco spoke.

            "Her… Mione… I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt… AHH! Leave, run, don't watch me die!"

            Hermione stared into Draco's eyes; he could see what she wanted to do. Hermione got into position and yelled out loud, "_Aurorae Iubaris_"

            The Aurora beam that Draco was using became stronger and over came Voldemort's attack. The Aurora beam hit Voldemort and he perished, leaving a very tired Draco Malfoy, and an accomplished Hermione Granger. Draco fainted into Hermione's arms.

            Hermione went to the Hospital Wing, Draco was still in a coma, if she had known what to do in the beginning, Draco would have been awake, and they would be snogging on Dumbledore's desk again. Hermione had only 30 minutes left, she had to hurry of she was to meet Dumbledore.

            Hermione Apparated to the crystal, back in its original place, Hermione could see Dumbledore looking into it.

            "Isn't strange Miss Granger, that the best things in life always happen at the worst of times? For example, Mr Malfoy asked you to marry him when the school was about to be destroyed, another is Harry meeting Sirius when the entire Ministry is after him."

            "How do you know about Sirius?" Hermione asked but saw Sirius Apparate beside Albus.

           "Hermione, my last wish was to save the world from Voldemort, I should have been more specific, but when I return, I will return to the Veil of Shadows forever. Goodbye, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy!"

            Sirius walked into the crystal and disappeared before Hermione could thank him.

            "You have a decision to make Miss Granger, will you take Draco with you, knowing that he may not make it through because he is in a coma, or will you return to your world with only the memories of this time, either in you, or erased."

            This was the thing Hermione had been dreading, returning to her own time. She wanted to take Draco, and have a family of Malfoy's and Granger's that would one-day return to Hogwarts, but Draco might not last through the crystal's power.

            Hermione was about to speak when Poppy Apparated and started to scream to Dumbledore, "ALBUS, HERMIONE, HE'S GONE!"

            All three of them Apparated to the Hospital Wing and saw Draco, lying there with a blank stare.

            "Draco…" Hermione started to cry on his chest. Why Draco, what did he do? "Dumbledore, this is my fault, I should have figured out what to do earlier."

            Hermione pushed Draco's hair off his face and looked at him. She remembered the exact expression when he had proposed. Hermione wished she could see Draco alive at least once more.

            _As my thanks to you Miss Hermione, I will revive Mr. Malfoy for you. I wish you the best of luck with your new husband, Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy._

            Hermione's wand grew a bright blue colour, she placed it on Draco and the aura entered his body but unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

            "Professor, it's not enough…"

            The ghost of a Black Raven caught Hermione off guard, it landed on Draco and transmitted a grey aura into Draco, Hermione was confused until she recognized the snake eyes.

            "Thank you, Salazar!" Hermione thanked to the disappearing mist.

            "Hermione, that was not…" Dumbledore began but saw Draco awake.

            "Hermione? I want to go with you. I want to go to your world, I am sorry Albus, Poppy, but that is what my mother told me in my dreams… She died the same time that my father died. The shock was too much. But when I go to Hermione's world, I can meet another Narcissa Malfoy; hopefully she will be as nice as my mother was."

            Hermione hugged Draco and were in the same position for 10 minutes, until Hermione glowed deep purple.

            A voice started, again it sounded like a mix between Sirius and Harry, "_Miss Hermione Granger, it is time to return to your world, if you are taking anything touch it by the time the spell runs out. Three, two, one! Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy._"

            Hermione could feel warmth engulf her and Draco; she could see Dumbledore and Poppy getting further and further away. In addition, she could see Harry, Lavender and Dumbledore waiting for her, but Draco's eyes were closing.

            "Draco, don't die! I need you, I cannot survive without you. I love you!" Another tear fell on Draco's eyes. Draco got up and kissed Hermione. You couldn't cut the passion with a knife, it was so thick. It was the kiss that bonded them together, forever!  
  
________________________________________________________________________

Therefore, this ends Hermione and Draco's adventures, yes there will be an epilogue and yes, it will be done soon. Afterwards, I will write a bonus chapter for you. However, it might be awhile.

Thank you for your support, I could not have done it without all of you. I would like to thank in particular:

- Nats for reviewing with great enthusiasm and for being one of the few to review "After the War"

- Syaoronsangel for making sense out of my fic

- Rinaula for being a great support and reviewing "After the War"

- TwinklingStarlightAquila (or now ProudMudblood) for reviewing like you were my friend; you scared me with that first review. LOL

- Silverfey for reviewing the first few chapters

            If I didn't mention your name, you either were an annoyance, or didn't review enough. Read & Review every chapter, Read and Review "After the War" Please!


	19. Epilogue

Read and Review

- TwinklingStarlightAquila, 2 things, First, I'm male, Second, Sorry about the mix up about ProudMudblood.  
In this, Blaise Zambini is a girl. I know there is some confusion as to if Blaise is a boy or girl.

________________________________________________________________________

            5 years after Hermione graduated, she was given Deputy Headmistress status, along with being the Charms teacher. The Draco that Hermione married moved his way up in the Ministry, bringing Arthur Weasley with him. 15 Years after that, Hermione and Draco's daughter Lavender Malfoy was graduating from Hogwarts, hoping to succeed in the Ministry like her father, the Minister of Magic.

            Lavender's wavy chestnut hair blew in the wind outside the castle, "Hurry up mother, father, we'll be late!"

            Lavender nearly pushed Hermione and Draco inside the Great Hall where they walked up to the Great Table to meet with Albus Dumbledore. Lavender went to meet her friend, Hermione, daughter of Harry and Lavender Potter.

            Hermione and Draco took the seats closest to Dumbledore's chair and were talking to him when Severus Snape tapped his glass. Hermione was surprised because this was usually the duty of the Deputy Head.

            Dumbledore stood up and began to talk. You could hear in his voice that he was getting older, maybe enough to retire, "Welcome students and family of Hogwarts' 7th years. I would like to start, like I do every year, by thanking everyone for his or her support during the fight against Voldemort 20 years ago. Along with us, we have Mrs. Hermione Malfoy and Mr. Draconis Malfoy who are celebrating their 20th happy year of marriage, Harry and Lavender Potter, celebrating their 17th evil-wizard free marriage, and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy and Mr. Lucius Malfoy who are celebrating their 50th year of marriage with two sons, although only one from this world!"

            When Draco had returned with Hermione, the Daily Prophet and all other major magazines and Newspapers were trying to figure out why there were two Draco Malfoys, being Hermione, she explained what had happened. Narcissa Malfoy had been much obliged to bring Draco and Hermione into her home, but Lucius, was not too happy about this. Many the times, Lucius was caught trying to abuse Hermione for being a Mudblood, but Narcissa and/or Draco (Hermione's) always caught him. Hermione was afraid of leaving her room without Draco or Narcissa.

            Dumbledore continued, "The past 20 years have been the most inspiring years that I have had, not having to worry about evil things happening in the school because of Voldemort, that it has made me realize that I am past it. I know some of you have known that I've been past it for years, but only in these last few years, because of Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger-Malfoy, did I realize how old I truly was. So that is why, today is the last graduation that I will attend, being Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, I would like to ask someone in this room to become Head Mistress of Hogwarts. I feel that this woman went through a lot during her school career, she helped save the Philosophers stone, solve the riddle of the Basilisk, proved the late Peter Pettigrew guilty and the late Sirius Black innocent, supported a young wizard through the Tri-Wizard Tournament, helped in the Order of the Phoenix and to help get the Potter prophesy from the Ministry of Magic, entered her 7th year of Hogwarts before finishing her 6th, help to defeat Voldemort not once, but twice, and who ended the Blood War. Parents, students, I would like to ask Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, to become Headmistress of Hogwarts." 

            There was a cheer louder than Hermione had ever heard; she looked around the room to see even the other Draco clapping for her. Of course, as everyone knew, Draco married Blaise Zambini and had a child they named James Zambini, after Blaise's favourite uncle. Whatever Blaise had done to Draco had made him happy, you could see a smile on his face, he had also called her Hermione now, not Granger or Mudblood.

            "Mrs. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

            Hermione got up and shook hands with Dumbledore, "Thank you Albus; I knew this day would come, but not so soon. I really didn't have a speech ready, but I would like to thank my friends and family who helped me get here. My late mother, my father, the late Ronald Weasley, Harry and Lavender Potter, my beautiful daughter Lavender Malfoy, my loving husband Draco Malfoy, my mother-in-law-by-law Narcissa Malfoy, my brother-in-law-by-law Draco Malfoy and his wife Blaise Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, the late Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and even Voldemort, because he showed me the true power of Love by uniting me with my husband," Hermione looked at Draco, "Happy Anniversary Draco!"

            "Happy Anniversary `Mione!"

            There was a big celebration at Malfoy Manor after the Graduation Ball. Everyone was there celebrating Hermione and Draco's 20th Anniversary. Narcissa had decorated the entire house with red, gold, green, and black decorations; she had ordered very expensive clothes for Draco and Hermione just for the occasion.

            "Narcissa, I can't accept this, it had to be at least 7000 quid!" Hermione explained as she was changing into her new dress that Narcissa had bought her.

            "Hermione, I know that I'm not your real mother in law, but I would appreciate it if you called me mum." Narcissa explained, "And it was only a couple hundred Galleons, nothing to be of any worry about."

            '_ONLY a couple hundred Galleons_' Hermione thought and laughed. She wondered what it was like to have a lot of money.

            "Thank you… Mum. Happy Anniversary, how is Lucius?"

            "Not happy, I don't think he likes having two Draco's in the house, along with you. I'm sorry Hermione, the Blood War did not teach him anything. He'll eventually come around, don't worry about him."

            "Thank you Mum. Well, we better get down there, Lavender and Hermione will be back from Hogwarts soon."

            Hermione and Narcissa walked down the great staircase, Draco was stunned by how stunning his wife looked, to believe he hadn't seen her look so beautiful since their wedding. Rarely could Hermione look better than she already looked, but this dress succeeded in doing the impossible Draco thought.

            "My, my, my sister-in-law-by-law is looking very nice, you look nice Hermione."

            Again Malfoy had been nice to her, Hermione looked at Draco and he smiled, trying to tell her to become friends with Malfoy, it couldn't hurt.

           "You look good too Draconis!" Hermione tried not to laugh, she cracked up whenever she heard the name Draconis, it just sounded funny.

            Malfoy blushed and Blaise elbowed him in the ribs, "Hermione, can I talk to you, alone."

            "Of course Draco, be right back love; tell Lavender I'll see her at dinner."

            Hermione followed Malfoy out to the balcony, "Hermione, after the Blood War, I realized my mistakes, after the 6 ½ years I spent torturing you, I feel I owe you a big apology, that is why I am inviting you and Draco to live with Blaise and I. I know this is a bit out of my character, but… I always had a thing for you… even if you were muggleborn. So what I'm trying to say is, I am so sorry Hermione Granger, can you forgive me?"

            "Well, Hermione Granger cannot forgive you!" Hermione replied, smiling, trying not to laugh.

            "Why not, and what's so funny?"

            "Hermione Granger can't forgive you because Hermione Granger no longer exists, I am Hermione Malfoy now Draco! Nevertheless, I guess I could forgive you, about moving in with you and Blaise; I will have to talk to Draco about this. If that's all Mr. Malfoy, I would like to go back and see my daughter," Hermione excused herself but Malfoy began to speak again.

            "Hermione, have you ever looked at the stars at night?" Draco asked, Hermione was starting to get suspicious, "They're beautiful aren't they?"

            "Draco, asking me for forgiveness was strange enough, but now talking about the stars, are you the same Draco Malfoy that once made fun of all Gryffindors?"

            "Like I said, the Blood War and 20 years to think about it, my father was controlling me, it was like after Voldemort died, a cloud disappeared and showed me a new life. Almost as if I was under _Imperio_."

            Hermione re-entered Malfoy Manor and met up with Draco, "Draco, Draco was acting very peculiar, he wants us to go and live with him and Blaise. I told him that I would talk to you…"

            "Hermione, Draco, hurry, there's presents on the table for you!" Narcissa said.

            Hermione and Draco followed Hermione to the table and picked out the first gift, it was rapped in beautiful Gold and Red wrapping paper. Hermione opened it to reveal Head-mistress robes. Hermione looked at the tag, it was from Professor Dumbledore.

            Hermione looked up at her old Headmaster, "Thank you Albus!"

            Dumbledore smiled and nodded while Draco opened the next gift, it was from Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, Lucius, Harry, Lavender, and Severus Snape. Inside was a small ball, a prophesy. Hermione and Draco knew what there intensions were so they did not make a deal out of all of them getting them a prophesy, until Hermione saw something else, it was a gold prophesy that had the initials _S. T._ on it. Hermione couldn't figure out what they meant, until it began to talk to her and Draco.

            _Well, if it isn't Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Draco Malfoy, I never thought you two would ever get married. Anyways, there is something I have to tell you about not only your future, but about your daughter's past._

_            Hermione and Draco Malfoy, your daughter had the most eventful years at Hogwarts, although you never noticed it because the entire school was under Fidelius from you. Dumbledore tried to protect you. Not even Lavender and Harry know this but Voldemort came back. In addition, we fear that Voldemort has come back in Draco's world. Albus in that world is wishing for you to return. All I could tell him was that I would contact you. Please hurry!_

"YOU PUT EVERYONE UNDER A _FIDELIUS _TO PROTECT ME?" Hermione screamed, "WHY DID YOU NOT TRUST ME WITH THIS INFORMATION? I AM HERMIONE MALFOY! I HELPED MURDER VOLDEMORT IN ANOTHER WORLD! DRACO…"

            Draco was silent, he was thinking, why had he allowed this secret to blind him from what he really cared about? Lavender, and Hermione, the two most important people in his life. He had kept this secret from the love of his life, his future. Draco stood up and walked out the front doors to Malfoy Manor. Hermione tried to follow, but was pushed back.

            "Hermione, there's one more present, I don't know who its from, but what ever it is, remember me by it!"

            Draco disapparated, Hermione didn't know where he was going. She opened the present and saw the present that Draco had got for her 21 years ago.

            _The __Crystal__ of Life_

________________________________________________________________________

Read and Review.

Yes, I will make a sequel to this during Lavender's school Career and another about what happens after this! The more Reviews, the faster I will start the sequel to this one. (The one with Draco disappearing)

I had fun writing this… Thank you for your support.

- Kefer Malfoy


End file.
